Pokemon The Sages
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: luego de la liga Kalos Ash se enbarca en una nueva aventura en la region de Seal nuevos amigos , nuevas aventuras y nuevos Pokemons le esperan a nuestro protagonista lograra conseguir su sueño de ser un maestro pokemon?
1. Nueva Region!

**bueno aqui un fic que es del que hable en "Tu eres mi campeon" aqui Ash emprende una nueva aventura en una nueva region sin mas les dejo el cap**

Prologo

Ash volvia a su casa luego de la Liga Kalos no gano pero estuvo cerca llego a la final aunque sea y eso para el era un gran paso ya que siempre terminaba antes de la final pero ahora quedo entre los dos Mejores de la liga Kalos , luego de despedirse de Bonnie,Serena y Clemont tomo el avión hacia Kanto , este observaba el paisaje mientras Pikachu dormía en sus piernas

― _Atención Pasajeros nos aproximamos a Kanto por favor abrocharse los cinturones_ ―el Piloto anuncio y todos se prepararon para bajar

Cuando el Avion descendió observo el paisaje de su Region Natal solo aspiro el aire de Kanto , con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar junto a Pikachu para Pueblo paleta si caminaba sin parar llegaría en 3 horas , mientras caminaba venia hablando con su fiel compañero

― _bien Pikachu llegando a pueblo paleta descansaremos un poco para luego ver que hacer esta vez nos fue mejor que antes pronto podríamos llegar a ganar_ ―Dijo Ash a Pikachu quien le sonreía en su hombro

Pasaron un par de horas y Ash ya comenzaba a llegar a Pueblo paleta pero decidió descanzar un poco para Almorzar

― _ten Pikachu_ ―Ash le dio un poco de comida Pokemon y el ratón comenzó a comer la comida cuando de los Arbustos

― _que es eso?_ ―Ash se levanto y Pikachu observo los arbustos del cual salió un Pokemon extraño para el

Era como una Lopunny pero de diferente forma sus brazos cuando llegaban a sus manos era mas ancho como puños y el pelaje claro hacia una especie de guantes o eso parecía , sus piernas mas formadas y fuertes ademas del pelaje creaba como unas botas , sus orejas algo pequeñas de color marron claro , en su pecho el pelaje claro predominaba como una especie de armadura o algo parecido tenia una mirada seria

― _Lebrade!_ ―Grito aquel Pokemon y Ash saco su Pokedex

 ** _No hay datos de este Pokemon_**

― _vaya no esta en la Pokedex , vamos pikachu tratemos de atraparlo_ ―Dijo Ash y Pikachu se preparo para pelear

― _Impactrueno pikachu!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Pikachu ataco el cual Lebrade esquivo el ataque y contrarresto con Patada alta que pikachu no pudo esquivar

― _Pikachu cola de hierro!_ ―Ordeno Ash y lanzo el ataque haciendo que Lebrade saliera volando a un árbol en el cual choco y quedo cansado al parecer estaba algo débil si cayo ante aquel ataque

― _Pokebola ve!_ ―Ash lanzo la pokebola el cual choco con Lebrade pero no paso nada al parecer ya tenia dueño

― _parece que tienes un entrenador , perdón por atacarte pensé que eras salvaje ―_ Ash se disculpo con el Pokemon y lo ayudo

― _Lebrade! , donde estas!_ ―Una voz a lo lejos se escucho cuando se escucho mas cerca Ash observo a una mujer de la edad de su madre quien traia una mochila medio grande pero con el logo de los que usan los asistentes de los profesores de las regiones tenia el cabello corto negro , ojos azules , piel blanca , tenia puesto unos lentes ovalados

― _Lebrade! Hasta que te encuentro que te paso?_ ―La mujer observo a su Pokemon cansado y Herido ella lo metió en su Pokebola para descansar

― _Disculpa pensé que era un Pokemon salvaje y intente Capturarlo_ ―Dijo Ash a la Mujer

― _no te disculpes era obvio que pasara ya que Labrade no es de Kanto es de mi región natal_ ―Dijo ella

― _soy Ash Ketchum es un placer_ ―Se presento Ash

― _soy Helena es un Placer Ash_ ―Se presento ella con una sonrisas

― _De donde Eres Helena?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso

― _Soy de una Region lejana llamada Seal esta pasando Kalos_ ―Respondió ella de forma Tranquila

― _vaya jamás habia escuchado de esa region_ ―Dijo Ash asombrado

― _si será que no se tiene mucho contacto con estas regiones por la distancia pero aun así , dime Ash sabes donde vive el Profesor Oak me enviaron para entregarle unas cosas_ ―Pregunto Helena y Ash asintio

― _ven te llevare hacia el laboratorio esta en pueblo paleta en donde vivo_ ―Dijo el y la guio a Pueblo paleta

Luego de un rato caminando llegaron a Pueblo paleta Ash fue directo a su casa mientras Helena fue hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak para hablar solo el asunto que tenia con el , cuando Ash llego a su casa su madre no estaba pero si el señor Mime quien lo recibió feliz , Ash se recostó en el Sillon estaba cansado por el viaje Pikachu se hecho en su estomago para descansar , cuando la puerta se abrió y resulto ser la Madre de Ash ella al observar la mochila de su Hijo en una cilla supo que el había llegado

― _Ash?_ ―Delia observo la sala buscando señal de su hijo

― _Aquí Mamá_ ―Ash asomo la cabeza al igual que Pikachu

― _Que bueno que volviste Hijo_ ―Dijo Delia abrazandolo el correspondió

― _que bueno verte Mamá_ ―Dijo Ash correspondiendo Pikachu se subió al hombro de Ash cuando ambos se separaron

― _de seguro tienes Hambre ya almorzaste?_ ―Pregunto ella

― _si comi un poco pero aun tengo Hambre_ ―Dijo Ash riendo

Luego de Comer un poco Ash fue hacia el laboratorio donde al llegar se encontró con Helena y el profesor Oak hablando sobre alguna investigación o eso parecía

― _oh hola Ash que bueno verte_ ―Dijo El profesor Oak saludando a Ash

― _Digo lo mismo Profesor_ ―Dijo Ash y fue hacia la parte de atrás a saludar a sus Pokemons

― _Amigos volvi!_ ―Grito Ash y como siempre recibió la calida bienvenida de sus amigos osea lanzallamas,rayo hielo ,envestidas,pisotones y mordidas

― _quiero que conozcan a nuevos integrantes de la Familia_ ―Diciendo eso Ash saco a Greninja,Hawnlucha,Noivern ,Goodra y Talonflame

Todos los Pokemons de Ash de Kalos encontraron rápido su lugar con los otros de Ash Greninja obtuvo su lugar con los pokemons mas fuertes de Ash en este caso Noirven se llevo bien con Gliscor , Hawnlucha y Talonflame con los voladores de Ash mientras Goodra se llevo bien con los tipo planta de Ash.

― _Oye Ash puedes venir un momento?_ ―El profesor Oak le hablo desde la puerta Ash al escucharlo se acerco hacia el laboratorio donde el profesor oak y Helena lo esperaban

― _Que sucede Profesor?―_ Pregunto Ash

― _primero permíteme felicitarte por tu lugar en la liga Kalos , se que ahora no tienes planeado ir a algún lado no es así verdad Ash?_ ―Pregunto El profesor oak y Ash asintio

― _si hasta ahora no tengo pensado a donde ir como mi siguiente viaje_ ―Dijo Ash observándolos

― _te parece ir a Seal la cuenta regresiva para liga Pokemon de la región comenzara oficialmente en una semana y podras comenzar a reunir las medallas para la liga_ ―Ofresio Helena

― _si tienes que pensarlo aslo me ire en una semana para el Aeropuerto hacia kalos y de hay a Seal ya que es un viaje largo_ ―Dijo Helena y Ash asintio

Cuando volvió a su casa junto a Pikachu su madre al observarlo entrar callado supuso de lo que pasaba era costumbre de su Hijo entrar con muchos animos a su casa

― _ahora a que región iras hijo?_ ―Pregunto Delia al observarlo

― _ah? De que hablas mamá?_ ―Pregunto Ash sin entender

― _Ash soy tu madre y por ende conozco cada cosa de ti cuando entras así cayado es que te ofrecieron algo y lo estas pensando no es así?_ ―Pregunto Delia y Ash asintio

― _si me ofrecieron ir a otra región a la Region de Seal pero no se acabo de llegar_ ―Dijo Ash

― _Hijo sabes que siempre te apoyare y se que estaras bien y si en verdad quieres ir ve yo aquí estare esperándote y no se tal vez cuando vuelvas traigas a una linda chica como novia_ ―Dijo Delia sonriéndole a Ash este se puso rojo

― _Mamá!_ ―Grito Ash rojo de vergüenza

― _jajaja bien hijo cuando partirías?_ ―Pregunto Delia

― _pues en una semana Mamá_ ―Dijo el tranquilo

Paso la semana y Ash habia preparado todo para su viaje como era su costumbre iria solo con Pikachu hacia la nueva región para atrapar los Pokemons de esa región , Ash se levanto temprano se puso la ropa nueva que su madre le compro para el viaje que era una Chaqueta Blanca con rayas Azules un pantalón negro , Deportibas rojas , una gorra negra y roja ademas de sus guantes negros, Ash bajo rápido las escaleras y desayuno el festin que le tenían preparado su madre una vez que termino se preparo para despedir a su madre

― _Ya me voy Mamá_ ―Dijo Ash tomando su Mochila

― _Ash ten cuidado y buena suerte recuerda cambiarte la ropa interior seguido_ ―Dijo Delia y Ash se puso rojo y se fue

Ash corrió hacia el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak donde Helena lo esperaba junto al Profesor Oak y el auto de Gary pero era manejado por el profesor ya que Gary se encontraba en Kalos

― _bien Listo Ash?_ ―Pregunto Helena y Ash asintio

― _Llevaras solo a Pikachu verdad Ash?_ ―Pregunto el profesor Oak y Ash asintio

― _si es una costumbre nuestra_ ―Dijo Ash acarisiando la cabeza de Pikachu

― _Bien vamos_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak subiendo al auto junto a Ash y Helena

Luego de un viaje al Aeropuerto llegaron justo a tiempo el avión rumbo a Kalos despegaba en unos minutos , Ash en la plataforma para irse se despido del Profesor Oak

― _Cuidate Ash y buena suerte en tus batallas_ ―Dijo el Profesor saludando a Ash mientras este entraba a la rampa ir al avión

Una vez que subieron el avión despego rumbo a Kalos tomo unas Horas de viaje hasta que aterrizo y tuvieron que tomar otro hacia Seal ese demoro menos de una hora de vuelo en la que Ash solo observaba el paisaje de aquella región de lo que observo vio varias montañas nevadas , bosque , algunas ciudades ademas de varias cosas mas

― _Esta es la región de Seal_ ―Dijo Helena observando desde la ventana

― _Atencion Pasajeros por favor abrocharse los cinturones que estamos por Desender_ ―La voz del Piloto se iso escuchar y todos se acomodaron para descender

Una vez que el Avion descendió Ash al ver que todos bajaron Ash miro hacia la nueva región y con su sonrisa aspiro fuerte y lanzo un grito

― _Seal estes lista ya que Ash Ketchum vino a ganar la liga!_ ―Grito Ash y todos lo miraron raro

* * *

 **Fue corto pero solo es el Prologo prometo que el proximo sera mas largo a ademas perdon por no publicar el epilogo pero mañana sera publicado , una aclaracion Lebrade es la evolucion masculina de Lopunny sin mas me despido Bye bye**


	2. Comienza la aventura!

Capitulo 1

Ash luego de que Helena se lo llevara para evitar vergüenza comenzaron su recorrido por la ciudad Capital de la región Ash observaba asombrado era como Luminalia pero un poco mas tegnologica ademas de algunos Pidgey volando al parecer había de esos en esa región , como Starly y Pidove

― _esta es ciudad Astral la capital de Seal hay esta el Gimnasio Astral la lider de especializa en tipo Psiquico hay un total de 18 Gimnasios repartidos en la región pero solo se puede retar a 8 los cuales son a Eleccion del entrenador que participara_ ―Dijo Helena mientras caminaba junto a Ash y Pikachu

Mientras ellos se encaminaban hacia el laboratorio algo sucedia en otro lado para ser mas precisos en una ciudad cercana

― _Chris me voy!_ ―Una chica de alrededor 15 salia de su casa que era el Gimnasio de dicha ciudad

Tenia el cabello pelirrojo atado en una cola de caballo , una playera de mangas cortas negra y un chaleco rojo , un pantalón de Geans azul y botas vaqueras ella subió a su Bici pero fue detenida por un hombre de 20 años cabello negro , tenia un pantalón verde oscuro botas , playera blanca

― _Claire recuerda lo que te dije se que me pediste permiso hace tiempo pero sabes que no confio que vayas sola por la región_ ―Dijo el Joven observándola

― _Chris por favor tu eres lider de Gimnasio y me dijiste que cuando yo cumpliera 15 años me dejarías empezar mi viaje vamos Hermano!_ ―Dijo ella haciendo un puchero haciendo cara de Eevee regañado

Chris derrotado solo dio un suspiro jamás podria vencer a su Hermanita cuando ponía esa cara y esa era la prueba viviente

― _Bien pero ten cuidado y llámame seguido si algo sucede estaré hay mas rápido que la luz_ ―Chris observaba a su Hermana menor ella asintio y el se iso a un lado para que ella se alejase en su bici rumbo a Ciudad Astral para obtener su primer Pokemon

Mientras en el laboratorio de Ciudad Astral

Ash habia entrado junto a Helena y el profesor de la región al parecer no estaba pero eso no le importo a Ash el solo observaba el invernadero que habia detrás con gran cantidad de Pokemons que no había visto

― _mira Ash estos son los iniciales de Seal_ ―Helena se Acerco a Ash con tres pokemons uno era un Mono del calibre de Chimchar pero mas gordo en sus brazos ,, era de pelaje negro de frente y verde en su espalda con pequeñas puntas como tallos de flores , el otro era como un tigre pequeño era de pelaje amarillo con franjas narangas ademas de que un poco de pelo en su lomo era fuego , el otro era un Elefante en miniatura de color azul con negro sus colmillos eran pequeños aun

― _bien te los presento el inicial de tipo Hierva Tekio_ ―Helena presento al pequeño pokemon este saludo contento a Ash

― _el inicial de tipo Agua Phanpyther_ ―Helena acarisio al pequeño pokemon

― _El es Flamcer_ ―Helena tomo al pequeño tigre quien solo bostezo

― _vaya es un placer_ ―Dijo Ash hacia los Pokemons Tekio se encariño con Ash ya que subió a su hombro

Mientras en el bosque

Cierto grupo de individuos estaba junto a su Dirigible observando un monitor para contactarse con su Jefe

― _de Kalos asamos a Seal para seguir a la rata del Bobo de seguro también conseguimos otros Pokemons exclusivos de aquí_ ―James trataba de arreglar el aparato para que de imagen

En eso Giovanni apareció en la imagen del monitor los 3 se pusieron firmes

― _espero que sea importante_ ―Dijo Giovanni a Jessie , James y Meowth

― _Señor les informamos que acabamos de llegar a la lejana región de Seal_ ―Dijo Jessie firme

― _que? Seal? En esa región bien , son los primeros del Equipo rocket en llegar a esa región así que les dire que capturen todos los Pokemons de dicha región y hagan que el nombre del Equipo rocket sea temido en esa región tendrán que usar pokemons de dicha región para no levantar sospechas_ ―Giovanni corto su transmisión

― _bien ya escucharon al Jefe capturemos algunos Pokemons y nos quedamos con dos para nuestros actos perversos!_ ―Dijo Jessie y James y Meowth asintieron

Volviendo al laboratorio

Ash habia estado junto a los Pokemons de dicha región mientras los iniciales de Fuego y Agua se alejaron Tekio se quedo cerca de Ash al parecer se encariño con el entrenador

― _Ash aquí hay alguien que quiere verte_ ―Helena se acerco a Ash junto a un hombre ya mayor de la edad del profesor Rowan era calvo ademas de tener una barba algo grande ojos de color marron una camisa blanca corbata azul , bata blanca y pantalón negro

― _tu debes de ser Ash , es un placer soy el Profesor Marcel_ ― se presento el hombre dándole la mano a Ash

― _encantado profesor_ ―Saludo Ash

― _el profesor Oak me llamo hace poco diciendo que venias para aquí así que ya tengo listo tu Pokedex de la región a demás de darte un inicial de la región pero para lo ultimo podrías esperar hoy llegan dos entrenadoras para tomar su primer Pokemon_ ―Dijo Marcel y Ash acantio

Mientras Ash esperaba para que le entreguen la nueva pokedex mantenía una conversación con el Profesor Marcel quien observaba a Pikachu jugar con un pequeño eevee de la reserva

― _dime Ash , eh buscado información tuya desde que el profesor Oak me comento que vendrías y descubri tu desempeños en las diferentes ligas algo bueno a mi parecer , aunque algo me pareció curioso en la liga kalos no tienes ninguna mega evolución verdad?_ _―_ Pregunto Marcel y Ash asintio

― _así es no tengo ninguna pero mi Sceptille,Glaile y Charizard son capases de mega evolucionar_ ―Dijo Ash

― _aquí en Seal hay mas mega piedras que en Kalos para otros pokemons así que dime que Pokemons tienes aparte de Sceptille,Glaile , Charizard y Pikachu te parece?_ ―Pregunto Marcel y Ash asintio

El le conto que Pokemons tenia y el comenzó a pensar cuando Ash termino de decirle su arsenal de Pokemons de todas las regiones el tomo la palabra

― _bueno Ash de tus Pokemons pueden evolucionar Infernape,Staraptor,Glaiscor y Unfezant ya que están en sus ultimas evoluciones_ ―Explico Marcel y Ash asintió

Mientras en la entrada de la ciudad Claire pedaleaba rápidamente esquivando a las personas y Pokemons para llegar al laboratorio y elegir a su primer Pokemon cuando llego lo observo ella dio una sonrisa

― _bien es hora de comenzar mi viaje_ ―Claire observaba a la distancia al laboratorio apresuro su marcha pero no se dio cuenta de cuando choco con otra chica ambas callero por aquel golpe

― _Perdón no fue mi intención no te vi_ ―Se disculpo Claire al verla

Ella tenia el cabello negro largo ojos verdes , piel blanca tenia una chaqueta roja con negro pantalón negro ademas de un bolso

― _a la próxima fíjate por dónde vas_ ―Respondió ella tajantemente

― _calmate ya te pedi perdón eso basta no?_ ―Pregunto Claire enojada

― _ju…bien no perderé mi tiempo con perdedoras_ ―Dijo ella y entro al laboratorio ya que chocaron en la puerta

Claire rodo los ojos y entro detrás de ella donde Helena los recibió y les dijo que esperaran para elegir el inicial ademas de llamar a Marcel

― _Profesor Marcel ,Claire y Devora llegaron_ ―Helena le hablo al profesor quien estaba charlando con Ash el asintio y ambos se fueron el profesor Marcel se llevo a los iniciales que habia para que los eligieran

― _bien Jovencitas es un placer soy el Profesor Marcel , según lo que me han dicho han decidido emprender su viaje a esta edad no es ningún problema de hecho , podrán elegir a su primer pokemon que tienen para elegir entre Tekio de Tipo Hierva,Phampyther del tipo Agua o Flamcer del tipo fuego_ ―Dijo Marcel enseñando a los 3 iniciales

― _Flamcer tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien_ ―Claire tomo a Flamcer quien le lamio la cara

― _tu vendrás con migo_ ―Devora señalo a Phampyther quien asintió

― _bien ire por sus Pokedex y Pokebolas , Ash tu podras llevarte a Tekio claro si quieres_ ―Dijo Marcel mientras Tekio salto hacia Ash quien le acaricio la cabeza

― _hola a las dos soy Ash Ketchum_ ―Se presento Ash a ambas

― _Soy claire encantada_ ―Claire se presento con una sonrisa

― _Soy Devora ―_ Devora estaba algo alejada de ambos y lo dijo para que no le preguntasen nada

Luego de que Marcel le entregaran la Pokedex a cada uno Devora fue la primera en irse mientras Claire decidió descansar un poco ya que pedaleo mucho hasta ese lugar y Ash se quedo un poco para acomodar sus cosas para salir dentro de unas Horas pero se quedo paseando un poco por la ciudad junto a Claire

― _Oye Ash tu no eres de aquí de donde vienes?_ ―Pregunto Claire al ver a Ash quien llevaba a Pikachu en su hombro

― _soy de la región de Kanto esta alejada de aquí y el es mi compañero Pikachu el fue mi primer Pokemon_ ―Dijo Ash mientras acarisiaba la cabeza de Pikachu este sonrio un poco y saludo a Claire

― _viniste por la liga pokemon verdad?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash asintio

― _así es fue por eso que vine planeo ganar la liga Seal_ ―Dijo Ash con sus animos de siempre

― _pues buena suerte yo no planeo participar ya que quería ver que tenia a mi disposición para hacer ademas de las batallas comune están las Batallas musicales que es algo que me interesa_ ―Dijo ella observándolo

― _Batallas musicales?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _es un evento exclusivo de Seal son como batallas pero en vez de dar Ordenes el entrenador toca un Instrumento o canta sus ordenes como canción mayormente se utilizan canciones de cantantes famosos para dar ambiente otros cantantes novatos deciden cantar sus propias canciones y sus Pokemons las interpretan es lo mismo con los instrumentos en total hay varios eventos en todas las ciudades y si logras ganar 5 eventos podras participar en el gran canto si lo ganas eres consagrado como campeón o campeona las mas grandes estrellas musicales ganaron el gran canto en su primera actuasion así que yo espero lograrlo algún dia_ ―Claire le relataba a Ash sobre las batallas musicales

― _oh ya comprendo_ ―Dijo el sonriéndole

Ambos caminaron un poco hasta que decidieron volver al Laboratorio para recoger sus cosas y irse para ciudad Nautiluz hogar de Claire y la primera batalla de Gimnasio de Ash ya que el Gimnasio de ciudad Astral solo acepta retadores con 4 medallas o mas

― _bien Profesor nosotros nos vamos a Ciudad Nautiluz gracias por todo_ ―Dijo Ash sonriéndole

― _no fue nada Ash y buena suerte a ambos en su viaje_ ―Dijo Marcel sonriéndole a ambos

Claire y Ash estaban por irse cuando algo rompió el vidrio del invernadero y una gran Red salió atrapando a la gran mayoría de los Pokemons un brazo tomo a Pikachu quien fue llevado hacia el aire un globo con la cabeza de Meowth apareció

― _Equipo Rocket!_ ―Grito Ash al verlos

― _es la voz del torpe la que oigo?_ ―Pregunto Jessie

― _no se tal vez estoy sordo_ ―Dijo James

― _en el viento!_ ―Dijo Jassie

― _y los luceros!_ ―Dijo James

― _una rosa con otro nombre huele igual de dulce_ ―Jassie

― _ella cree que canta pero en realidad ruje_ ―James

― _Jessie!_

― _y Antonio banderas_

 _―Pondremos a los buenos a echarse un Collotin_ ―Dijo Jassie

― _y me pinte el cabello me besti de reina me puse tacones me pinte y era bella_ ―Dijo James

― _Meowth así es!_ ―Grito Meowth

― _Wobbuffet!_ ―Grito Wobbuffet

― _quienes son ellos?_ ―Pregunto Marcel al verlos

― _es el equipo Rocket una banda de criminales que se dedica a robar a los Pokemons de otros_ ―Dijo Ash observándolos

― _jajaja nos vemos otra vez bobo pero sin tu precioso Pikachu no podras hacernos nada jajaja_ ―Dijo Jessie

― _eso creen Gorillum sal!_ ―Marcel saco a su Pokemon que era un gorila negro con su espalda plateada era la evolución final de Tekio pero en versión Shiny

― _hay pero si es King Kong!_ ―Grito Meowth al ver al pokemon

― _Gorillum Puño espina!_ ―Ordeno Marcel y su pokemon le salieron espinas como de rosas en sus brazos este corrió y salto alto cortando la red y el brazo mecanico que tenia a Pikachu

― _hay ya nos llevo el simio!_ ―Grito James al ver a Pikachu enojado y al enorme gorila que los observaba con una mirada asesina

― _Pikachu atactrueno!_ ―Ordeno Ash

― _Gorillum Rayo solar!_ ―Ordeno Marcel y ambos lanzaron el ataque mandando a volar al equipo rocket

― _no es justo nos mandaron a volar mas rápido esta temporada!_ ―Grito Jassie mientras volaba

― _si no me esperaba que nos soltaran a King Kong!_ ―Dijo James

― _El quipo rocket a sido vencido otra vez!_ ―Gritaron los 3 mientras desaparecieron en un destello

Cuando todo se calmo y ya estaban por despedirse claire buscaba su bici que la dejo en el invernadero

― _Donde estará?_ ―Pregunto ella buscándola

― _em claire es esta?_ ―Pregunto Ash al ver la bici destruida por una parte del techo del Invernadero

― _ah! Mi bici Chris me asesinara cuando lo sepa!_ ―Grito ella al ver su bici destruida

Luego del mini escándalo Ash y Claire se despidieron bien del profesor Marcel y se dirigieron hacia ciudad Nautiluz hogar de Claire y de su hermano Chris quien ahora estaba en el gimnasio cocinando algo

― _no se porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que amenazare a alguien_ _―_ Dijo el mientras pelaba unas papas

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el cap les quiero decir que el epilogo me esta tomando tiempo escribir ya que decidi hacerlo en un solo cap largo :/ asi que creo que me tomara un poco hacerlo , bueno eh aqui la nueva compañera de viaje de Ash , pronto conocera al Hermano xD y ya tiene su primer Pokemon de seal ademas del nuevo metodo de combate aparte del tradicional en esa region , sin mas me despido bye bye**


	3. Hermandad electrisante!

Capitulo 2

Ash y Claire venían caminando por el bosque que estaba entre las dos ciudades mientras ambos venían charlando sobre como será su aventura ya que Claire le pregunto a Ash si podía viajar con el ya que seria la primera vez que ella viajase y Ash ya tenia experiencia viajando

― _y dime Ash que gimnasios planeas retar?_ ―Pregunto Claire , Ash la observo

― _ahora que lo dices no estoy muy seguro a cual retar ya que dijeron que hay 18 y tengo que elegir 8 para retar no es así? Creo que el primero será el de tu hermano_ ―Dijo el mientras caminaban

― _te digo que mi hermano es fuerte pocas personas visitan su gimnasio_ ―Dijo Claire caminando

― _pues con mas razón quiero retarlo si dices que es muy fuerte me emociona una lucha contra el_ ―Dijo Ash eufórico ella rio un poco al escucharlo

Ambos seguía su camino mientras Pikachu venia en el Hombro de Ash cuando a la distancia observaron la ciudad de Nautiluz ash solo la miro asombrada era grande pero tenia muchos arboles y lo que parecía un lago en medio

― _eh aquí la ciudad de Nautiluz_ ―Dijo ella y luego vio a Ash correr hacia la ciudad

― _Ash esperame!_ ―Grito ella y lo siguió

El corrió hacia el gimnasio que por suerte lo encontró abierto Ash solo lo miro de arriba abajo era como un estadio con el logo de una pokebola en medio , cuando iba a tocar la puerta Claire lo alcanzo gadeaba del cansancio quien iba a pensar que Ash fuera así de rápido.

― _A…a..ash…por…porque no me esperaste?_ _―_ Pregunto ella recuperando el aliento

― _Perdon pero me emocione jaja_ ―Dijo el y la puerta se abrió de la cual Chris asomo la cabeza para ver a Ash y Claire

― _Claire! Que bueno que llegas el Almuerzo ya estará ,y este quien es?_ ―Chris observo a Ash sus instintos de hermano mayor se encendieron al verlo así que disimuladamente lo observaba de arriba abajo examinándolo

― _el es Ash un chico que conoci en el laboratorio del profesor Marcel es de Kanto_ ―Claire presento a Ash como si nada mientras su Hermano solo lo examinaba detalladamente

― _bien pasen_ ―Dijo Chris y ambos pasaron Ash estaba extrañado por la actitud de Chris ya que se mostraba cariñoso y feliz con su hermana mientras que con el frio y serio

― _que le sucede a tu hermano Claire?_ ―Pregunto Ash en voz baja

― _nada el siempre es así cuando traigo un amigo a nuestra casa_ ―Respondió Claire en voz baja igual

Cuando fueron a la cocina de la casa que estaba pegada al Gimnasio Claire invito a comer a Ash mientras los 3 almorzaban Chris comenzó con su jugada primero venían las preguntas

― _y Ash que te trajo a Seal?_ ―pregunto Chris comiendo tranquilo

― _bueno sucede que vine por la liga_ ―Dijo el tranquilo

― _Mientes! Tu vienes por mi hermana planeas seducirla con tus encantos y llevártela lejos de mi oh no creas que no te descubri pero eso no podrá ser porque te exterminare ahora mismo!_ ―Dijo Chris y Claire de un golpe lo devolvió a la realidad

― _Chris no exageres siempre eres así , Ash discúlpalo es que el cerebro de Ursaring es mega celoso_ ―dijo Claire disculpándose por la actitud de su Hermano

― _esta bien me precipite un poco_ ―Dijo Chris mientras se frotaba la cabeza

― _bien ahora hablando seriamente vienes por la liga Seal verdad?_ ―Pregunto Chris y Ash asintio

― _si vengo para participar en la liga pero como hay muchos Gimnasios necesito pensar bien a que gimnasios retare_ ―Dijo el calmado

― _bien si gustas puedes empezar contra mi Gimnasio ariamos una batalla 2 vs 2 ya que veo que solo tienes a tu Pikachu y Tekio luego de la batalla de diría que Gimnasios puedes retar te parece?_ ―Pregunto Chris y Ash asintio

Luego de terminar de Almorzard ambos se dirigieron al Gimnasio donde comenzaría la batalla donde Ash y Chris se poscicionaron en diferentes lugares

― _bien Ash como te dije será una batalla 2 vs 2 solo tu puedes sustituir así que comensemos_ ―Dijo Chris dando comienzo a la pelea

― _Tekio ve!_ ―Ash saco a su Pokemon nuevo quien se posiciono para luchar pero antes observo los ataque que tenia

― _Wolfner ve!_ ―Chris saco a un pokemon que parecía un lobo de pelaje negro con amarillo quien daba ligeras ondas eléctricas de su cuerpo

― _que pokemon es ese?_ ―Ash saco su Pokedex y la puso en frente al pokemon

 **Wolfner el pokemon lobo eléctrico , el pelaje de Wolfner le permite generar una gran cantidad de electrizas que es repartida a los puntos eléctricos de sus garras haciéndole posible lanzar ataques que paralizan a su oponente , mayormente vive en manada**

 **―** _bien , Tekio Puño espina!―_ Ordeno Ash y Tekio corrió hacia Wolfner para lanzar un puñetazo

― _Sujetalo!_ ―Ordeno Chris y Wolfner atrapo el puñetazo de Tekio

― _aturdidor eléctrico!_ ―Ordeno Chris y su Pokemon lanzo un ataque que iso a Tekio tambalearse dejándolo aturdido y confuso

― _oh no!_ ―Ash devolvió a Tekio a su Pokebola y Pikachu salió para la batalla

― _Pikachu impactrueno!_ ―Ordeno Ash

― _esquivalo y garra trueno!_ ―Ordeno Chris y su Pokemon esquivo el atactrueno y contrarresto con garra trueno que Pikachu no logro esquivar recibiendo un fuerte daño incluso al ser del mismo tipo

― _bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Chris y el ataque dio fuertemente a pikachu venciéndolo

― _lo hiciste bien amigo descanza , ve Tekio!_ ―Ash atrajo a Pikachu y saco a Tekio quien se recupero de la confusión por el ataque

― _Electro cañon!_ ―Ordeno Chris y Wolfner lanzo el ataque

― _esquivalo y puño de espina!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Tekio lanzo el ataqu las espinas se pegaron en Wolfner cuando Tekio saco su mano

― _Impactrueno!_ ―Ordeno Chris y su pokemon ataco el ataque dio fuerte contra Tekio quien aun podía luchar

― _Hojas navaja!_ ―Ordeno Ash y cuando tekio ataco las espinas de Wolfner brillaron una pequeña luz fue hacia tekio dándole mas poder a su hoja navaja que al dar contra Wolfner lo debilito

― _vaya la habilidad de Tekio espina drenaje cuando una espina del puño espina se queda pegada al oponente esta extrae la energía de cuando ataca multiplicando la de su dueño por eso fue muy fuerte pocos tipo Hierva tienen esa habilidad es muy extraña_ ―Dijo Claire quien observaba la lucha

― _bien Jolteon yo te elijo!_ ―Chris saco a su Jolteon

― _Tekio Puño espina!_ ―Ordeno Ash

― _esquívalo y misil aguja!_ ―Ordeno Chris y Jolteon salto esquivando el puño par lanzar una gran cantidad de agujas a Tekio quien retrocedió

― _Gruñido!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Tekio le gruño a Jolteon

― _atactrueno_ ―Ordeno Chris y Jolteon lanzo un atactrueno paralizando a Tekio

― _Tekio!_ ―Grito Ash al ver a su Pokemon arrodillado

― _Bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Chris y Jolteon lanzo el ataque venciendo a Tekio

― _Tekio regresa, diste un buen combate tomate un descanzo_ ―Dijo Ash guardando a su Pokemon

― _fue un buen combate Ash en verdad lo disfrute y si quieres una sugerencia vence el gimnasio de ciudad Roslein y Firens antes de venir así tus Pokemon tendrán un poco mas de fuerza y cuando vuelvas te dire los otros 5 gimnasios que puedas enfrentarte te parece?_ ―Pregunto Chris y Ash acantio

Cuando estaban por irse Claire decidió acompañar a Ash en su viaje y el acepto ,ya habiendo preparado todo lo necesario y curado a los Pokemons en el centro pokemon que la enfermera Joy de hay era igual a las de kalos ,ya apunto de Marcharse Chris hablo de algo con Ash

― _escucha Ash te encargo a mi Hermana si descubro que le hiciste algo o le paso algo ten por seguro que les dare de comer a mis Tiranitar con tigo entendido?_ ―Amenazo Chris a Ash quien con miedo asintió lentamente

― _bien que tengan buen viaje nos veremos pronto_ ―Dijo Chris despidiéndolos a ambos

Cuando ya iban por el bosque su primer destino seria ciudad Roslein que quedaba mas cerca a unos días a caminata donde no solo habría una batalla de Gimnasio para Ash si no el primer evento de batalla musical para Claire , ahora ambos jovences se encontraban descansando un poco ya habian caminado mucho y decidieron descanzar

― _Claire ire al rio cercano ya regreso_ ―Dijo Ash ella acintio

Ash cuando se llego hasta el rio habia algo de Niebla pero pudo observar a un extraño Pokemon de color marron claron una Melena plateada partes de su cuerpo en plateado como metal estaba bebiendo Agua Ash solo lo observaba sorprendido reviso su pokedex y no salía ese Pokemon este al observarlo lanzo un rugido que una corriente de Aire lo iso desaparecer, Ash aun no creía lo que vio cuando volvió con Claire quien lo esperaba este le comento lo que vio

― _que extraño jamás escuche de un Pokemon así , en el próximo pueblo podremos indagar un poco te parece?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash asintio y ambos siguieron su camino hacia el pueblo o centro pokemon mas cercano

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el cap , solo les digo que los caps de este fic seran un poco cortos ya que me cuesta un poco pensarlo ya que tiene que ser todo de 0 a el Pokemon de Chris Wolfner es una de las evoluciones de un pokemon parecido a Eevee con multiples evoluciones pero este es un lobito en forma normal , sin mas un saludo y me despido**


	4. El Pequeño Misdreavus

Capitulo 3

Luego de ver a aquel extraño Pokemon nuestros Héroes se dirigen a su siguiente destino Ciudad Roslein para la batalla de Gimnasio de Ash y el primer evento Musical de Claire, ahora ellos se encuentran llegando a un pequeño pueblo donde esperan conseguir respuestas del avistamiento de aquel extraño pokemon pero antes decidieron descansar en el centro pokemon para reponer energias

― _aquí están tus pokemons ya están mejor_ ―La enfermera Joy entrego una bandeja con Tekio y Flamcer y a pikachu sentado en ella

― _gracias enfermera Joy , disculpe por esa casulidad no hay una biblioteca en el pueblo?_ ―Pregunto Ash a lo que la enfermera negó

― _no pero hay una señora que vive unas casas mas adelante que tiene una gran colección de libros_ ―Dijo la enfermera Joy

― _muchas gracias Enfermera_ ―Dijeron Ash y Claire y salieron del centro Pokemon hacia dicha casa

Cuando la encontraron la observaron era una casa antigua con un amplio jardín delantero y varias flores una señora ya de edad madura regaba las flores junto a un Misdreavus con un collar que tenia una extraña roca no era una mega piedra si no otra roca

― _disculpe buscamos a una señora que tiene una vasta colección de libros queremos indagar algo_ ―Dijo Claire y la señora la miro

― _si soy yo que necesitan saber jóvenes?_ ―Pregunto ella tranquila

Ash le relato al pokemon que vio y la señora solo lo observaba tranquila cuando termino el relato les invito a pasar a la casa

― _creo saber de que Pokemon hablas_ ―Dijo ella y de un estante saco un libro antiguo y lo abrió mostrando la imagen del Pokemon que Ash vio

― _si es ese Pokemon_ ―Dijo Ash observando la imagen

― _ese es el legendario Regulus uno de los 3 Guardianes de Seal Regulus,Silph y Anemys , si gustan les cuendo la leyenda tras este trio legendario_ ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa y Ash y Claire asintieron mientras ellos hablaban Tekio,Pikachu y Flamcer comían algo junto a Misdreavus

― _bien verán eso sucedió en la antigüedad cuando Seal aun era zona salvaje y pocos Humanos la habitaban habia cuatro legendarios guardianes Regulus el guardian del bosque y la tierra , Silph la guardiana del aire y las montañas ,Anemys la guardiana del mar y el Hielo y Hesper el guardian del Fuego y la lava , según cuenta la leyenda Hesper quiso destruir todo seal haciendo que los Humanos y sus Pokemon lo enfrentaran pero ninguno logro vencerlo cuando los otros 3 guardianes entraron en combate fue una terrible batalla Donde Hesper parecía que triunfaría cuando vencio a los otros 3 guardianes pero una extraña y dulce melodía iso que detuviera su ataque los 3 guardianes recuperaron sus fuerzas y encerraron a Hesper en un volcán donde permanece dormido hasta el dia de hoy también dice que si te encuentras con alguno de los 3 guardianes te dara un gran don con regulus obtendrás sabiduría poder usar mejor tu conocimiento pasado , con Silph perseverensia jamás te rendirás y con Anemys resistencia podras soportar todo poder reponerte claro que hablo a nivel espiritual no que podras soportar un ataque y sobrevivir jajaja_ ―Dijo ella cerrando el libro

― _vaya..entonces al que vi fue a Regulus_ ―Dijo Ash al recordar su avistamiento con aquel legendario

― _por tu expresión parece que no es la primera vez que ves un legendario jovencito_ ―Dijo ella al ver la mirada de Ash

― _si ya me eh cruzado con legendarios en todos mis viajes hasta me ise amigos de algunos_ _―_ Dijo el Tranquilo

― _Increible!_ ―Grito ella al escucharlo

― _disculpe señora pero no se su nombre cual es?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella rio un poco

― _mi nombre es Maya_ ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa y Claire escupió la bebida que estaba tomando

― _MAYA?! La ex campeona regional de Seal la que se retiro invicta por causas desconocidas?! Esa maya?!_ ―Pregunto Claire Sorprendida y la señora asintio

― _así es esa misma_ ―Dijo Maya con tranquilidad mientras Misdreavus se acercaba a ella

― _vaya es un honor conocerla_ ―Dijo Claire haciendo una reverencia

― _vamos nada de formalidades_ ―Dijo ella y luego de la nada comenzó a toser feamente asustando a Ash y Claire si no también a Misdreavus

― _Maya se encuentra bien?_ ―Pregunto Ash mientras la ayudaba a sentarse junto a Claire

― _si..solo es esta molesta toz.._ ―Dijo ella sentada

― _Digame porque se retiro?_ ―Pregunto Claire al verla así ella solo dio un suspiro

― _bueno les dire pero primero , Misdreavus porque no llevas a pikachu y los demás Pokemons al cuarto de juegos?_ ―Pregunto Maya y Misdreavus asintio y se fue junto a los demás pokemons

― _bien verán es por esto.._ ―Dijo ella y saco dos Pokebolas mostrando a dos tipo Fantasma uno era como un lobo negro con una franja blanca medio borrosa en su espalda su pelaje le cubria la parte de arriba de su cara y sus pata izquierda era plateada mas su pelaje que formaba una curva hacia adelante , el otro era parecido a Umbreon pero de color morado oscuro tenia una cola mas pequeña , sus orejas mas largas una especie de gas que le pasaba por el cuello ademas de una franja blanca poco visible en su lomo

― _que pokemons son estos?_ ―Ash y Claire sacaron sus Pokedex y los apuntaron a cada uno

 **Phanteon el pokemon fantasmal y una de las formas evolucionadas de Eevee se dice que Phanteon acompaña en la otra vida a sus Entrenadores y cuando una franja blanca se crea en su lomo es señal de que no le queda mucho tiempo**

 **Wolfcar el pokemon Parca y una de las formas evolucionadas de Wolfy, se dice que Wolfcar ayuda a las almas a pasar al mas Haya cuando les llega su hora se le forma una franja blanca en su lomo cuando a su entrenador le queda poco tiempo**

― _esas franjas…_ ―Ash observo las franjas que tenían ambos pokemons para luego observar a Maya que tenia un semblante serio y asintio

― _si aparecieron hace poco pensé que solo era una superticion de su especie pero cuando aparecieron fue cuando me enferme fui a los mejores doctores que pude pagar pero todos me decían lo mismo mi enfermedad era Incurable pero podía detener sus efectos pero hace poco las franjas comenzaron a borrarse y eso solo representa algo , que no quiero mencionar , se que Phanteon y Wolfcar estarán con migo pero me preocupa mi pequeño Misdreavus a el lo vi nacer y también pasamos muchas cosas juntos pero de solo pensar que lo dejaría solo no podria por eso quisiera que este con alguien_ ―Dijo ella mientras acarisiaba a sus Dos Pokemons

― _y digame…no hay nada que se pueda hacer?_ ―Pregunto Ash ella negó

― _ya no queda nada incluso si hubiera alguna forma ya estoy muy vieja si la enfermedad no me vence el tiempo lo ara así que solo queda esperar , dime Ash eh escuchado por boca de las Campeonas Cynthia y Diantha que tu eres muy apegado a tus Pokemons los tratas como familia incluso has llegado a tratar a algunos como tus hijos como es el caso de Noirver , eso es verdad?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash asintio

― _si es verdad pero como supo lo de noirvern?_ ―Pregunto Ash sin entender eso ultimo ella rio

― _vi los combates de la liga kalos y observe el lazo de ambos el cariño que Noirven te tiene como el de un Hijo a su padre_ ―Respondió ella tranquila en eso Misdreavus apareció junto a Pikachu y los demás

Ash metió a Tekio en su Pokebola y Claire a Flamcer

― _dime Ash te apetecería una batalla?_ ―Pregunto Maya tomando por sorpresa eso

― _una batalla?..._ ―Pregunto Ash y ella asintio

― _si una batalla uno vs uno tu contra mi_ ―Dijo ella tranquila y Ash asintió

Ambos fueron hacia la parte de atrás del la casa donde se alejaron un poco para luchar

― _yo usare a Misdreavus_ ―Dijo ella y Misdreavus se paro en frente

― _yo usare a Pikachu_ ―Dijo Ash y Pikachu se paro para luchar

― _bien , Misdreavus bola sombra_ ―Ordeno Maya y Misdreavus lanzo el ataque

― _esquivalo y electrobola!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Pikachu salto cargando la electrobola

― _pulso Umbrio!_ ―Dijo Maya y Misdreavus lanzo rápido el ataque dando contra Pikachu quien arrojo la electrobola lejos

― _Pikachu!_ ―Grito Ash al verlo este se levanto apenas

― _bien Pikachu Impactrueno!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Pikachu lanzo el ataque

― _esquivalo y Psicorrayo_ ―Ordeno Maya y Misdreavuz lanzo el ataque rápidamente golpeando a Pikachu

― _Pulso Umbrio una vez mas_ ―Dijo Maya y Misdreavus lanzo el ataque golpeando a pikachu y mandándolo lejos

― _Pikachu!_ ―Ash se lanzo para atraparlo tomando por sorpresa a Maya

― _estas bien Pikachu?_ ―Pregunto Ash y el pokemon le dio una pequeña sonrisa Ash también sonrio

― _bien Ash fue una buena pelea y veo que las demás Campeonas no mentían , dime si te pido que cuides a Misdreavus lo arias?_ ―Pregunto Maya y Misdravus se sorprendió ante aquello

― _claro que lo aria_ ―Dijo Ash afirmando aquello

― _Bien , Misdreavus sabes lo que sucede ya lo habíamos discutido antes , ahora viajaras con Ash pórtate bien mi pequeño_ ―Dijo Maya acarisiando a Misdreavus quien se le notaba que derramaba lagrimas

Misdreavus se pego a Maya y se acrisio Maya correspondió abrazando al pokemon derramando lagrimas también

― _cuidate mucho mi Pequeño_ ―Dijo ella y lo devolvió a la pokebola y se la entrego a Ash

― _Ash cuida bien a Misdreavus por favor , la roca que tiene en su collar se llama roca real con ella tendrá una evolución diferente no será un Mismagius si no un Lordmagius pero solo Misdreavus sabra cuando evolucionar_ ―Dijo Maya y Ash asintio

― _Claro no se preocupe cuidare bien de Misdreavus y no lo are evolucionar a menos que el quiera_ ―Dijo Ash y maya sonrio al escucharlo

Cuando Ash y Claire se prepararon para irse Maya los despidió a ambos , mientras Phanteon y Wolfcar dormían dentro ellos no sabían que aquella franja de sus lomos desaparecieron al sentirla despertaron y fueron donde Maya quien solo observo a Ash y a Misdreavus alejarse

― _Ya es hora?_ ―Pregunto ella al observar que sus dos Pokemons ya no tenían las marcas ambos asintieron

Mientras Ash y Claire caminaban por el bosque Misdreavus venia flotando junto a Ash , el pequeño Pokemon tenia una mirada triste en su rostro al separarse de la persona que creía su madre

― _Misdreavus se que estaras bien con migo yo cuidare de ti y seremos grandes amigos_ ―Dijo Ash sonriéndole

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente cuando de la nada lo que parecían unas cajas de vidrio salieron de la nada atrapando a Pikachu y Misdreavus

― _Pikachu , Misdreavus!―_ Grito Ash al verlos luego se giro al escuchar la risa de Meowth

― _Preparence para los problemas_ ―La voz de Jessie se escucho

― _y mas vale que teman ―_ Sucedió lo mismo con James

― _para proteger al mundo de la devastación_

 _―para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación_

 _―para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor_

 _―y extender nuestro reio hasta criptón_

 _―Jessie_

 _―y Jame me me mes_

 _―el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz_

 _―usted no sabe lo que es el amor_

 _―Meowth así es!_

 _―Wobbufett!_

 _―Equipo Rocket!―_ Grito Ash al verlo

― _jajajaja esta vez lo logramos bobo esas cajas son irrompibles y nada podrá destruirlas_ ―Dijo Meowth mientras veía como Pikachu y Misdreavus trataban de salir sin éxito

― _ya lo veremos Flamcer sal!_ ―Claire saco a su Pokemon quien se posciciono para luchar

― _Tekio ve!_ ―Ash saco a Tekio para luchar

― _esta ves venimos preparados , Snaktric ve!_ ―Jessie saco lo que parecía una cobra de color blanco y negro sus colmillos eran dorados

― _cual es ese?―_ Pregunto Ash y saco su Pokedex

 **Snaktric el pokemon serpiente eléctrica , Snaktric es capas de generar grandes cantidades de electricidad por sus colmillos**

 **―** _Mantius es hora de las cachetadas!_ ―James saco un pokemon que era parecido a una Mantis pero solo de dos patas tenia como una mascara plateada cubriendo su boca y sus brazos eran del mismo color

 **Mantius el pokemon Mantis metalica , por medio de sus poderosos brazos mantios es capaz de cortar grandes arboles de un solo golpe**

 **―** _snaktric impactrueno!_ ―Ordeno Jessie

― _Mantius espada samurái!_ ―Dijo james que quería decir garra metal

Ambos pokemons atacaron Tekio y Flamcer no tuvieron oportunidad de esquivar los ataques saliendo despedidos ambos , Misdreavus observaba aquello viendo como Claire y Ash trataban de luchar para lograr liberarlos

― _Tekio hoja navaja!_ ―Dijo Ash y Tekio lanzo el ataque quien Snaktric esquivo

― _Flamcer lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Claire y Flamcer lanzo el ataque que también esquivo Mantius

Mientras ellos peleaban misdreavus solo observo como Ash y Tekio se coordinaban para luchar contra aquellos pokemons que se notaban que tenían mas experiencia en combate el observo su piedra en su collar y se quito aquel collar dejando la piedra para poder tocarla,cuando la toco Misdreavus comenzó a brillar su cuerpo se iso mas grande cuando dejo de brillar ahora era del tamaño de un Mismagius pero tenia en sus brazos dos partes blancas como muñequeras , en su pecho otra parte como si fuera una corbata antigua con la roca como adorno , también una parte blanca en su cabeza como pelo

― _Lordmagius…_ ―al escuchar eso todos se giraron para observar que sucedia y se dieron con aquel Pokemon

― _Misdreavus evoluciono!_ ―Grito Ash sacando su Pokedex

 **LordMagius el pokemon Fantasma Real , Lordmagius es capaz de envainar una espada creada por el mismo con gran habilidad como esgrima**

LordMagius creo una espada negra la cual comenzó a lanzar varios golpes al cristal este comenzó a agrietarse y luego romperse este se paro en frente de Ash y Tekio protegiéndolos

― _haber.._ ―Ash observo los ataques

― _Lordmagius Stoque sombra!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Lordmagius creo la misma espada y lanzo el ataque a Mantius quien no pudo esquivarlo y cayo vencido

― _hay nanita_ ―Dijo James al ver aquello

― _bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Lordmagius lanzo la bola sombra hacia Snaktric y el equipo rocket mandándolos a bolar

― _no puede ser justo cuando íbamos ganando!_ ―Grito Jessie mientras volaba

― _el equipo rocket a sido vencido otra vez!_ ―Gritaron todos al salir por el destello

Luego de que Ash felicitara a Lordmagius por evolucionar mientras caminaban el se giro para ver hacia atrás donde observo a Maya junto a Wolfcar y Phanteon ella solo le sonrio y desapareció Lordmagius solo cerro los ojos apretando la roca de su pecho y volvió con Ash quien lo estaba esperando al ver que no iba

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el cap mucho no tengo que decir asi que nos vemos en el proximo bye bye**


	5. Pelea triple en Roslein!

**Imaginen el opening de Pokemon XYZ jajaja**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Ash y claire seguían su camino hacia ciudad Roslein que por suerte ya les faltaba poco para llegar solo unos minutos de caminata , pero decidieron descansar para almorzar ya que cierto entrenador le rugio la tripa

― _Tengo Hambre…_ ―Ash se sujetaba el estomago al igual que Pikachu Claire solo lo observo

― _ya llegaremos al centro Pokemon y podremos comer un poco no falta mucho , mira haya esta_ ―Claire señalo el centro Pokemon que era parecido a una cabaña

Cuando ambos llegaron y dejaron a sus Pokemons con la enfermera Joy decidieron descansar un poco ,cuando les devolvieron a sus Pokemons Ash saco a Lordmagius y Tekio y les dio de comer a ambos la sorpresa para todos fue ver que Lordmagius utilizaba los palillos para levantar la comida y comer muy educadamente

― _Jamás pensé ver eso_ ―Dijo Claire al observar al pokemon fantasma quien le pego con un palillo a ash

― _auch eso porque fue!_ ―Grito Ash y Lordmagius señalo su codo en la mesa

― _los Lordmagius son muy sofisticados con gran educación y les molesta la falta de modales_ ―La enfermera Joy al ver eso se acerco para hablar con ellos

― _gracias por el dato Enfermera , dígame sabe cuánto falta para Ciudad Roslein?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso

― _si al pasar el centro Pokemon solo deben caminar unos 10 minutos y llegaran a la entrada de la ciudad , vas para la lucha de Gimnasio?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash asintió

― _si voy por mi primera medalla_ ―Dijo Ash entusiasmado

― _yo voy por la batalla Musical que habrá en esa ciudad mañana_ ―Dijo Claire observando a la enfermera

― _si la batalla musical de Roslein es la única sede donde comienzan los principiantes tiene pequeñas escuelas de canto y instrumentos para los que recién empiezan_ ―Dijo Ella observando a ambos

― _dime Claire cantas o sabes usar algún instrumento?_ ―Pregunto Ash a ella

― _se tocar e violín y la guitarra eléctrica así que no debo preocuparme solo debo entrenar con Flamcer para lograrlo_ ―Dijo Claire tranquila

― _si gustan puedo llevarlos hasta roslein lo mismo debía ir por unos medicamentos que encargue_ ―Se ofreció la Enfermera Joy a lo que ambos aceptaron

Una vez que subieron a la Ambulancia de la enfermera llegaron rápido hacia Roslein era una ciudad no tan grande como las otras pero tenia sus encantos , la enfermera los dejo en la puerta del Gimnasio y al frente el estadio para la batalla musical

― _Bien primeros retamos al lider del Gimnasio y luego nos enfocamos en tu entrenamiento te parece Claire?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella asintio

Ambos entraron al Gimnasio al observarlo era uno enorme con varias gradas y el estado en medio pero al otro lado habia 3 puertas una Carmesi , otra verde y otra Marron cuando Ash cruzo las luces se apagaron y se reflejaron en cada una de las entradas donde salieron 3 personas un hombre, una mujer y un joven

― _bienvenido al Gimnasio de Ciudad Roslein permíteme presentarme soy Alexander lider del tipo Tierra del Gimnasio_ ―el iso una reverencia cuando se presento , Alexander tenia el cabello marron oscuro , lentes negros , una camisa blanca y un pantalón de color azul oscuro guantes negro y botas

― _yo soy Julia lider del tipo Lucha_ ―La mujer solo los observo tenia el cabello marron corto hasta la mandíbula una playera blanca y chaqueta azul ademas de pantalones color gris y botas negras

― _yo soy Trevor lider del tipo Hierva_ ―El joven como su padre iso una reverencia tenia el cabello marron claro como su madre tenia una playera verde clara , pantalón largo negro y deportivas blancas

― _yo a ella la conozco si ya la recuerdo es Julia ganadora cinco veces seguidas del gran canto con su Sablerie la evolución final de Flamcer_ ―Claire la observo ella la observo

― _vaya veo que eso aun me sigue , si soy yo pero ya me retire de las batallas musicales para dedicarme al Gimnasio_ ―Dijo ella tranquila

― _lo se si usted anuncio su retiro para dedicarse al Gimnasio de su ciudad natal pero era asombrosa si yo elegi a Flamcer solo por recordarla soy su admiradora_ ―Dijo Claire tranquila pero a la vez entusiasmada al ver a su estrella

― _que bueno , bien chico en este Gimnasio puedes elegir a cualquiera a mi o a mi esposo o hijo para luchar por la medalla Rosa_ ―Dijo ella mostrando la medalla que era la parte de arriba de una rosa su nombre se debía a la ciudad

― _le parece hacer algo mas? Me enfrentare a los 3 si gano ayudara a Claire con su entrenamiento para mañana si?_ ―Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa los 3 lideres se observaron y asintieron

― _aceptamos tu reto jovencito_ ―Alexander estaba tranquilo por la batalla

― _bien quien peleara primero?_ ―Pregunto Ash sacando una Pokebola

― _primero ire yo luego mi padre y por ultimo mi madre te digo que sere difícil de vencer ser tu podras usar todos tus pokemons mientras nosotros uno cada uno solo tu puedes sustituir_ ―Trevor saco una pokebola

― _Meganium ve!_ ―Trevor saco a Meganium

― _Tekio yo te elijo!_ ―Ash saco a su Pokemon quien se poscisiono para luchar

― _Meganium bala semilla!_ ―Ordeno Trevor

Meganium lanzo las balas semilla que Tekio esquivo sin orden de Ash quedando en el aire cayendo lentamente

― _Puño espina!_ ―ordeno Ash y Tekio descendió rápido juntando ambos puños para golpear el suelo solo que no fue puño espina si no que salieron varias piedras del suelo mandando a los aires a Meganium

― _aprendiste Golpe roca_ ―Dijo Ash al ver aquello

― _Meganium Lluvia de hojas!_ ―Ordeno Trevor y Meganium lanzo el ataque haciendo que chocara con Tekio quien recibía fuetes golpes de ese ataque al despejarse Tekio aun se mantenía de pie para seguir luchando

― _Meganium Mega evolución!_ ―Trevor todo una pulsera que tenia y Meganium comenzó a mega evolucionar

Su forma mega evolutiva cambiaba la flor que tenia en el cuello haciendo que sea mas picuda aparte de las antenas de su cabeza una especie de zarsa espinosa se formo vajando hasta su espalda y llegar a su cola haciendo una especie de espinas

― _Mega Meganium misiles aguja!_ ―Ordeno Trevor y Mega Meganium lanzo las espinas de su cuerpo que Tekio no llego a esquivar al ser tan rapidas lo mandaron lejos vencido

― _LordMagius ve!_ ―Ash saco a LordMagius quien se preparo para la lucha

― _oh interesante , Mega Meganium Misiles aguja!_ ―Dijo Trevor y Mega Meganium lanzo los misiles que pasaron de largo

― _la habilidad de Lordmagius intangibilidad Ash es intocable_ ―Dijo Claire al observar el combate

― _Zona Maldita!_ ―Ordeno Ash probando el nuevo ataque de Lordmagius que aprendió hace poco

Lordmagius iso aparecer su espada Estoque pero al pasar su mano y resitar algo esta cambio a un color azul brillante y salió disparado hacia Mega Meganium quien al recibir el golpe su vista se vio oscura y varias copias de Lordmagius estaban en frente a ella con las espadas estos comenzaron a atacarla recibiendo gran golpes , pero todo era imaginación de Meganium ya que fuera de su menta este chocaba con la pared y se lanzaba al suelo mientras Lordmagius solo la miraba

― _Meganium!_ ―Grito Trevor al ver que su pokemon no podía salir del trance producido por el ataque

― _Pulso Umbrio!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Lordmagius con una mano lanzo aquel ataque mandando hacia al techo a Megameganium quien termino inconciente debido a la debilidad de haberse lastimado sola y aquel golpe

― _Increible venció a una mega evolución sin una!_ ―Claire estaba asombrada por lo que vio

― _bien sigo yo_ ―Alexander se acerco a la arena luego de que Trevor devolviera a meganium y se quedo observando a su padre

― _Marowak ve!_ ―Alexander saco a su Marowak quien se preparo para la lucha con su hueso en mano

― _Lordmagius tomate un descanso_ ―Ash devolvió a lordmagius a su pokebola

― _Pikachu es tu turno_ ―Dijo Ash y Pikachu salto a la arena

― _en serio? Un tipo eléctrico contra uno tierra? No se que estaras planeando pero bueno Marowak golpe oseo!_ ―Ordeno Alexander

― _Esquivalo…_ ―Ash al ordenar eso en su mente por alguna razón salió la pelea contra Korrina y lucario cuando este era mega lucario y recordó como lucho y que sucedia

Pikachu esquivo el ataque saltando y Marowak lo observaba en el aire

― _Huesorank!_ ―Ordeno Alexander

Ash salió de sus Pensamientos al ver el ataque que se dirigía hacia Pikachu quien solo esperaba la orden para hacer algo

― _Cola de Hierro!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Pikachu lanzo el ataque devolviéndole el hueso a Marowak

― _Marowak Mega evoluciona_ ―Alexander toco su muñeca donde tenia la piedra activadora haciendo que Marowak mega evolucione

Este se iso mas alto en su pecho salieron como una especie de armadura de Hueso tenia dos femures en su espalda como espadas cruzadas en X ademas de su cola ya no estaba si no que parecía humanoide sus brazos y pienras tenia cerca del final revestidos con hueso este solo observo a Pikachu para comenzar a luchar

― _Hueso X!_ ―Ordeno Alexander y Marowak corrió a gran velocidad para golpear a Pikachu el pokemon eléctrico no logro esquivarlo y recibió el ataque mandándolo lejos el pokemon raton rodo por el suelo antes de caer frente a Ash este se paro lento para seguir la lucha

Mientras Ash pensó como detener a Mega Marowak ya que al ver que su velocidad y fuerza aumentaron a gran escala sin contar su defensa por las placas que servían de armadura de solo pensar le volvió a la mente cuando uso a Buizel el contra escudo

― _Pikachu gira y usa Atactrueno!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Pikachu corrió y se lanzo al suelo para comenzar a girar mientras lanzaba el atactrueno que salía disparado a varios lados

― _con eso Marowak no podrá acercarse…―_ Penso Alexander al observar aquello

En una de esas Ash solo le vino a la mente Regulus y una imagen de la cola de Hierro de Pikachu paso por su cabeza luego de eso

― _Cola de Hierro pikachu!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Pikachu mientras giraba utilizo cola de hierro al ser de ese material la electricidad comenzó a ordenarse formando como un remolino con la cola de Hierro de soporte Marowak solo observaba aquello nervioso ya que era enorme aquello

― _lanzalo!―_ Ordeno Ash y Pikacho lo arrojo Marowak solo se cubrió pero apenas lo toco la gran descarga lo movio hacia atrás varias veces golpeándolo feamente haciendo que perdiera su mega pero aun seguía de pie para luchar mientras Pikachu estaba muy agotado por aquello que no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayo agotado eso lo dejo muy débil y Marowak seguía parado para poder combatir aun sin su mega pero muy débil

― _bien..cuento con tigo ,Lordmagius!_ ―Ash saco a su Pokemon quien estaba listo para luchar al observar a su rival tenia ventaja contra Alexander y Julia ya que ella usaba tipo lucha

― _Marowak Golpe roca!_ ―Ordeno Alexander pero marowak cayo agotado al suelo vencido

― _parece que sigo yo , no creas por que tu pokemon es tipo fantasma me venceras no sabes lo que tengo planeado para ti ya venci antes a varios Lordmagius y otros tipos fantasma_ ―Julia caminaba hacia la arena mientra Ash la observaba acercarse

* * *

 **bueno aqui el cap les digo que me gusto inventar las megas es mas la de Marowak fue la que mas me gusto jaja si supiera dibujar la aria :/ pero bueno que pasara en el proximo cap , que sorpresas le depara Julia a Ash ? todo eso y mas en el proximo cap (Piensen en cualquier Ending de Pokemon que quede jaja)**


	6. batalla musical!

Capitulo 5

Julia se paro en frente a Ash sacando su Pokebola a Ash solo le quedaba Lordmagius y por ser tipo fantasma tendría ventaja pero no sabia lo que Julia le tenia preparado para Lordmagius

― _Conkeldurr sal!_ ―Julia saco a su Conkeldurr quien iso chocar los dos bloques de cemento en el suelo

― _Lordmagius ve!_ ―Ash saco a Lordmagius quien se posiciono haciendo mover su espada para envainarla

― _te mostrare algo que te sorprenderá hasta ahora la única Conkeldurrita Mega evoluiona!_ ―Julia toco un anillo que tenia y Conkeldurr comenzó a mega evolucionar

Cuando termino de hacerlo su cuerpo se iso mas grande sus patas mas largas dándole gran velocidad sus dos bloques de cemento desaparecieron es mas se fucionaron con el creando una especie de armadura en sus brazos otra parte de los bloques se formaron dos martillos grandes la pequeña barba que tenia aumento de tamaño este dio un grito fuerte y comenzó a golpear los martillos en el suelo.

― _Lordmagius Bola sombra!_ _―_ Ordeno Ash y Lordmagius lanzo la bola sombra la cual conkeldurr la golpeo con sus martillos mandándola lejos

― _Conkeldurr negación y luego golpe martillo!_ ―Ordeno Julia

Conkeldurr corrió deprisa hacia Lordmagius y de un golpe lo iso que desprendiera una luz azulada ademas de que con el segundo martillo lo mando girando hacia la pared del gimnasio este se recupero para volver a la batalla aun sorprendido por aquello

― _lanza rocas_ ―Ordeno Julia y Conkeldur golpeo un martillo al suelo sacando una gran roca y con el otro lo golpeo mandando varias esquirlas hacia Lordmagius quien quería usar su habilidad de Intangibilidad pero cuando lo intento el brillo azul iso que se volviera tangible una ves mas recibiendo las esquirlas causándole daño

― _pero que?! Lordmagius!_ ―Grito Ash al ver a su Pokemon

― _el ataque Negación cancela todas las habilidades especiales de su rival por ejemplo la intangibilidad de Lordmagius_ ―Dijo Julia cruzada de brazos sonriendo ufana

― _Zona maldita!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Lordmagius salió disparado hacia conkeldurr para darle el golpe con su espada

― _doble martillo y arrojadizo_ ―Ordeno Julia y Conkeldurr espero a que se acercarse para golpearlo con un martillo en la cabeza y con el otro mandarlo al aire para luego arrojar ambos hacia lordmagius quien cayo con mucho daño pero lo mismo se negaba a rendirse y volvió a levantarse

― _Combate cercano!_ ―Ordeno Julia y Conkeldurr corrió hacia Lordmagius quien solo se cubrió de uno de mos martillazos pero para su terrible fuerza lo acompañaba una gran velocidad permitiéndole maniobrar mejor sus ataques

Ash solo observaba sin saber que hacer hasta que algo se le vino a la mente tendría que intentarlo si no no podria ayudar a Claire con su rutina para la batalla musical.

― _Lordmagius atrapa un martillo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Lordmagius espero el momento y le quito un martillo a Conkeldurr quien se sorprendió ante aquello

― _golpealo con el!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Lordmagius le dio en la cara con el martillo tal fue el golpe que le quedo pegada a la cara y el trataba de quitárselo cuando lo logro solo vio un pulso Umbrio que le llego a la cara saliendo despedido

― _Imposible!_ ―Grito Julia al ver a Conkeldurr en el aire

― _Espada sombra!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Lordmagius saco su estoque pero este se ancho haciendo una espada normal Lordmagius salió a gran velocidad hacia Conkeldurr quien no terminaba de caer el haciendo brirlar su otra mano formando Garra umbría creando una X con su espada y la garra arremetió con gran fuerza varias veces a Conkeldurr que al caer estaba en su forma Normal vencido.

Claire observaba la lucha atónita jamás pensó ver como un entrenador vencia a tres mega evoluciones sin una en verdad Ash era un entrenador Admirable para haber echo esa Hazaña que solo se logra con otra mega evolución pero Ash lo Había logrado

― _Excelente batalla jovencito me sorprendes que hayas vencido a un Gimnasio de alto calibre como este ensima a los 3 lideres en verdad eres muy fuerte de seguro tus batallas anteriores en los 3 gimnasios anteriores fueron admirables si llegaste con tanta fuerza a este_ ―Dijo Julia con una sonrisa a lo que Ash solo rio un poco

― _a decir verdad este es el primer Gimnasio de seal que reto_ ―Dijo el nervioso luego observo la cara de sorpresa de los 3 lideres al escuchar eso perdieron contra un novato aunque novato no tenga nada Ash

― _elegiste luchar contra el gimnasio de roslein como el primero? Mayormente los novatos comienzan con el de Jazmín que es el primero este esta entre los últimos que retan,aunque tu no pareces de Seal ya que no hay Pikachus en esta parte de la región_ ―Dijo Alexander sorprendido por lo de Ash

― _sucede que soy de Kanto mi nombre es Ash Ketchum_ ―Dijo Ash observándolos

― _oh entiendo por eso comenzaste aquí…espera te llamas Ash Ketchum? , el mismo que lucho en la final de kalos perdiendo por muy poco_ ―Pregunto Alexander y Ash asintio

― _oh baya jaja yo para esos días estaba en Kalos y observe tu combate y puedo decir que fue admirable chico como veo que viniste por la liga de aquí te digo que será una maravilla verte en ella_ ―Dijo Alexander mientras se acercaba con la Medalla rosa y se la entrego a Ash

― _si tengo mi primera medalla!_ ―Grito Ash y Pikachu salto celebrando

― _bien ahora la parte de la apuesta ayudare a tu amiga con su presentación , Claire sabes que el evento es mañana y no contamos con mucho tiempo así que te sugeriría que comencemos de una ves_ ―Dijo Julia y Claire asintio

Luego de unos momentos en que Conkeldurr se recuperaba ambas estaban en la casa de los lideres Julia estaba por comenzar el entrenamiento con Claire mientras Ash y Pikachu observaban como Claire y Flamcer estaban observando a Julia claire ya le habia dicho los instrumentos que tocaba así que Julia solo debía practicar con uno solo al ver que por ahora solo tenia a Flamcer

― _bien antes de comenzar debo decirte algo cuando compitas utiliza un pokemon diferente con cada instrumento te doy un ejemplo con tu guitarra eléctrica podrías usar a Flamcer si atrapas otro pokemon con aspecto rudo para utilizar con ese instrumento por ejemplo un Conkeldurr como el mio , también cuando ocupes tu violin usa un pokemon de aspecto hermoso o frajil para que quede mejor por ejemplo una lopunny o gardevoir también serviría una sylveon ―_ Dijo Julia observando a Claire

― _mira prestame tu guitarra_ ―Dijo ella y Claire le entrego la guitarra eléctrica que tenia un parlante en ella así no era necesario conectarla a algún lado

― _Conkeldurr estas listo?_ ―Pregunto Julia y Conkeldurr asintió

Julia comenzó a tocar una melodía fuerte mientras Conkeldurr hacia golpear los bloques de cemento en el suelo siguiendo el ridmo cuando cambio a una forma mas rápida Conkeldurr mega evoluciono y con los martillos comenzó a lanzarlos y golpear el suelo levantando gran cantidad de rocas , terminando aquello guardo a Conkeldurr en su pokebola

― _ahora con respecto a la elegancia tendrás que en el combate hacer lucir los ataques de tu pokemon no solo en fuerza si no también elegancia algo así_ ―Ella tomo el violin y saco una pokebola de su bolsillo del cual salió una Gardevoir

― _bien Gardevoir comenzemos_ ―Julia comenzó a tocar mientras Gardevoir formaba la esfera para el rayo hielo quien comenzó a girar creando una espiral con el ataque mientras Julia seguía con la melodía cuando cambio de ridmo Gardevoir usando Puño fuego golpeo el hielo haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos , Julia iso una fuerte nota y Gardevoir con sus poderes dejo en el aire los fragmentos de hielo que giraron a su alrededor formando una barrera , Julia dio otra nota fuerte y Gardevoir las lanzo hacia el aire donde calleron pareciendo flechas

― _bien practica y veamos como te va_ ―Dijo Julia mientra Claire tomo la guitarra eléctrica para comenzar a practicar con Flamcer

Paso el dia y al dia siguiente era el dia del evento , Claire y Ash se encontraban en el estadio observando el lugar en cada zona de la arena habia dos pequeños escenarios para ambos entrenadores Ash observaba el lugar y lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver aquello era los concursos pokemon

― _bien Ash ire a prepararme_ ―Dijo Claire mientras iba hacia los vestidores y Ash a las gradas

Cuando estaba por Comenzar en medio de la arena un hombre con un traje de músico de orquesta se paro para hablar

― _Bienvenidos a la batalla musical de ciudad Roslein donde los entrenadores aran honor a la vieja leyenda del trio guardian de Seal Regulus ,Silph y Anemys con la melodía que los ayudo hace años ahora antes de comenzar les tenemos una sorpresa una batalla de exhibición entre la campeona actual del gran canto Reginna contra Julia 5 veces campeona del gran canto!―_ dijo el hombre y ambas mujeres se pararon en los escenarios antes del combate

Reginna era de la edad de Julia teniendo el cabello corto negro mini vestido azul oscuro , pantalón blanco y tacones negros a su lado había un lucario mientras Regina tena a su Conkeldurr

― _bien ahora se desidira quien mostrara primero su melodía o canto y será…_ ―en un monitor aparecieron las caras de ambas concursantes y comenzaban a titilar para saber quien seria la escogida y fue Regina

― _bien la primera en mostrar su rutina será la campeona Regina! Comienzen!_ ―Ordeno el hombre y ambos Pokemons se posicionaron en la plataforma

Regina saco una guitarra eléctrica y comenzó a tocar cuando dicha melodía comenzó lucario utilizo golpe óseo hacia conKeldurr donde Julia ordeno que se cubriera con los dos bloques logrando cubrirse lucario salto quedando en el aire para lanzar una aura esfera pero conkeldurr le dio de lleno con uno de sus bloques mandándolo lejos , Regina toco una combinación de notas activando la mega piedra que tenia en la guitarra y lucario mega evoluciono mientras Julia iso lo mismo y Conkeldurr mega evoluciono cuando la música se iso mas rápida ambos pokemons se batieron a duelo muy seguido lucario con golpe oseo y conkeldurr con sus martillos al final cuando estaba por acabar la canción conkeldurr dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a lucario y luego otro mandándolo al aire Conkeldurr lanzo su martillo impulsando mas a lucario y espero a que baje un poco y corrió para interceptarlo y estampillarlo en la pared de un martillazo venciéndolo todos estaban anodadados ante aquella en especial Regina siendo que perdió

― _y la ganadora es Julia! Ahora daremos paso a competencia la primera en participar Claire de ciudad Nautiluz contra Brandon de ciudad Zahanna_ ―Dijo el sujeto y claire comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario acompañado de Flamcer

* * *

 **bueno aqui el cap como veran ya comenzara la primera ronda de la batalla musical de Claire y ahora la duda es lograra ganar su primera batalla musical ? sin mas me despido bye bye**


	7. Jamas hay que rendirse!

Capitulo 6

Claire se paro en el escenario que le correspondió mientras su rival en el otro este tenia un micrófono en su mejilla al parecer iba a cantar mientras Claire tenia su guitarra eléctrica ambos se observaban para el combate

― _ahora es momento de elegir al primer entrenador en mostrar su melodía o canto el combate será de un solo Pokemon el primero que deje fuera de combate al otro gana_ ―dijo el sujeto y se alejo de la arena para luego ver a quien le tocaba presentar su primera melodía y le toco a claire

― _Flamcer ve!_ _―_ Claire saco a su Pokemon quien se preparo para la batalla

― _Gorilum a la batalla!_ ―Brandon saco a su Poderoso Gorilum quien rugio fuertemente haciendo que Flamcer se hiciera para atrás

Claire lanzo una poderosa nota y Flamcer lanzo un lanzallamas el cual Gorilum se cubrió este lanzo un puñetazo de espinas el cual Flamcer salto y utilizo giro de fuego mientras claire aumentaba el ridmo se su música para que atacase y defendiese pero no conto con que Gorilum usara golpe roca dándole feamente con una gran roca a Flamcer haciendo que frenara Claire desesperada toco mas rápido y Flamcer iba a utilizar colmillo fuego pero Gorilum lo tomo en el aire y arrojo para luego vencerlo con Rayo solar Claire solo observo atónita no paso mucho para que perdió ella bajo la guitarra quedando cabizbaja

― _y el ganador es Brandon!_ ―Dijo el sujeto dándole la victoria al contrincante de Claire quien aun sin levantar la cabeza metió a Flamcer en su pokebola

Ash se apresuro a verla y la encontró ya con su ropa normal observando la pokebola solo dio un suspiro y tomo su mochila justo al ver a Ash llegar junto a Pikachu

― _Claire te encuentras bien?_ ―Pregunto Ash al verla ella solo dio un suspiro

― _si estoy bien , bueno creo que deberíamos seguir el camino hasta ciudad Firens_ ―Dijo Claire tomando sus cosas y caminando un poco

― _Claire…_ ―Dijo Ash al verla esta solo se freno en seco se la escuchaba sollozar

― _perdi…ash…perdi de una forma Humillante…_ ―Dijo ella mirando el suelo

― _Claire…en la vida nunca hay que rendirse mira yo vengo perdiendo varias ligas seguidas y aun no me rindo esta fue tu primera oportunidad tendras muchas y podras intentarlo otra vez solo deberás esforzarte al máximo y jamás rendirte no importa cuanto te tome pero debes seguir adelante por tu sueño_ _―_ Dijo Ash dedicándole una sonrisa a claire mientras ella se limpiaba las lagrimas y sonrio al escuchar esas palabras de animos de parte del muchacho de Kanto

Una vez que salieron de Roslein siguieron su camino hacia Ciudad Firens en el camino aprovecharían para ver lugares turísticos de Seal como era una torre cercana cuando estuvieron en astral no pudieron observar el coliseo pero no importa al volver lo verían , cuando decidieron descansar para almorzar claire aprovecho para probar su rutina otra vez pero al ver que Flamcer aun estaba agotado decidió tocar el violín para entretenerse cuando ella comenzó a tocar el violín Lordmagius solo la observaba tocar y apretó la piedra de su pecho para luego volver a su Pokebola

Una vez reanimado el viaje siguieron rumbo hacia la ciudad no sin antes ver si podían atrapar a algún Pokemon ya estaba anocheciendo y no habían tenido mucha suerte

― _que mala suerte_ ―Claire se hecho en su saco de dormir un rato

― _esperaba encontrar a algún Pokemon para poder practicar junto a Flamcer pero nada_ ―Dijo ella dando un suspiro de cansancio

― _Mañana podrías intentarlo otra vez a demas falta para Firens_ ―Dijo Ash recostado en su saco de dormir

― _bien hoy me toca hacer la cena Ash me podrías ayudar? Necesito leña_ ―Dijo Claire mientras se levantaba

― _claro ya regreso_ ―dijo Ash fue hacia el bosque a traer la leña

Mientras Ash fue hacia el bosque Claire se encontraba sacando las cosas de su mochila cuando uno de los arbustos se movían ella esperaba que fuera Ash pero al preguntar y no recibir contestación supo que no era Ash en eso salió un Bunneary quien solo se acerco hacia la comida Pokemon , Claire aun no salía en si de lo que veía a ese Pokemon son escasos los buenneary , lopunny y Lebrade por esa parte de la región

― _tienes hambre pequeño?_ ―Pregunto Claire y el bunneary solo se toco el estomago con sus patas

Claire se enterneció por la escena y le abrió un poco de la comida Pokemon que habia y se la dio al pequeño quien comenzó a comer rápidamente en eso Lordmagius salió de su Pokebola con su stoque en mano al parecer Sintió el peligro acercarse y se puso en guardia al igual que Flamcer y Tekio quienes también salieron de sus Pokebolas

― _eh? Que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Claire al ver a los Pokemons de Ash y el suyo ponerse así de repente

En eso Claire observo para arriba un pokemon o eso parecía ser de aspecto humanoide con dos filas de plumas en sus brazos sus piernas como garras su rostro no se observaba con nitidez pero se podía observar su cuerpo que era cubierto por un plumaje de color negro y parte rojo en su cabeza un hermoso cabello largo caia hasta sus piernas este era como el de los Pidgeot de color dorado con una franja roja

― _Silph!_ ―se escucho el grito de aquel Pokemon que luego despego en un bum sónico dejando algo aturdida a Claire quien observo que aquel Buneary se escondió detrás de ella

― _acaso…esa era Silph?_ ―Claire solo observo la rama donde habia estado parada aquel Pokemon

― _Claire! Que paso escuche un grito proveniente de aquí!_ ―Dijo Ash llegando con Pikachu y alarmado al ver a sus Pokemons fuera y con un ligero aire de incomodidad observando el lugar

Luego de explicarle lo sucedido a Ash y ver que se trato de la legendaria Arpia Silph o eso creía ella decidieron cenar ya una vez hecha su comida comenzaron a comer mientras aquel bunneary no quería alejarse de Claire y se quedo con ellos ya siendo la hora de dormir solo Lordmagius se quedo despierto como para el no era necesario dormir ya que al ser tipo fantasma no le afectaba el cansancio pero aun así dormían pero solo 3 horas cosa que ya iso se quedo vigilando el lugar para cuidar a su entrenador , aunque paso poco le tomo cariño a Ash por su forma de ser le recordó cuando compartía con Maya el solo dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su entrenador dormir.

Al dia siguiente ya todos estaban listos para irse cuando noto algo que se movia en la mochila de Claire ella al abrirlo observo a aquel Bunneary queriendo esconderse en su mochila

― _eh? Bunneary?_ ―Pregunto Claire al ver al pequeño conejo quien seguía en la mochila

― _no quieres irte?_ ―Pregunto Claire y el pokemon negaba

― _te gustaría venir con nosotros?_ ―Pregunto Claire y Bunneary asintió Claire tomo una de sus Pokebolas y lo atrapo en ella sonriendo por su Adquisición quien salió de la pokebola ya que quería viajar con ella así que se subió en su hombro donde siguieron su camino hacia Firens donde Ash tendría su batalla contra la lider del Gimnasio quien antes de partir se tomo la libertad de saber contra quien se enfrentaba y resulto ser una lider del tipo fuego así que tendría que armar una buena estrategia para luchar ya que planeaba usar a Tekio para aquel combate

* * *

 **bueno aqui el cap como veran ya aparecio el segundo legendario de Seal ademas creo que se dieron cuenta pero Seal sera basada en Italia ya que hay varios Pokemons o cosas que relaciono con la antigua roma ademas que como en cada generacion aparecen introducir nuevos pokemons de algun tipo en especial aqui introducier 7 nuevas especies de tipo lucha una es Gorilum que es hierva/lucha y luego esta Lebrade lucha/normal pronto ire poniendo a los demas tipos de Pokemons sin mas me despido bye bye**


	8. La magia se las Sirenas (parte1 )

Capitulo 7

Mientras nuestros Héroes se dirigían hacia ciudad Firens tuvieron que hacer una pequeña parada en un Pueblo pesquero que se conecta con ciudad de Veness donde serian 3 dias de caminata hacia Firens donde seria la batalla de Ash pero antes Claire tenia la batalla musical de dicha ciudad donde Claire ya habia entrenado con Flamcer antes de todo y ya tenía una rutina lista , ahora ambos se dirigían para subir al barco pero …

― _Vamos Ash! Corre!_ ―Claire y Ash corrian rápido hacia el barco que ya estaba por zarpar

― _corre pikachu!_ ―Ash corrió hacia el puerto pero lastimosamente llegaron tarde y el barco ya zarpo ambos lo vieron irse y dieron un suspiro de cansancio ahora debían esperar para mañana el próximo barco

― _que mala suerte_ ―dijo Claire pateando una piedra al mar

― _bueno solo nos queda esperar nada mas_ ―Dijo Ash mientras se sentaba en la orilla a ver el mar

Mientras fueron al centro Pokemon para quedarse hay hasta mañana pero mientras Caminaban Ash reconoció a una persona que caminaba hacia el puerto un Hombre medio bajo cabello esponjoso marron claro camisa Hawaiana azul clara pantalón corto blanco lentes

― _Scott?_ ―pregunto Ash y el hombre se giro y sonrio si era Scott el dueño de la batalla de la frontera

― _Ash! Muchacho ah pasado tiempo_ ―Scott se acerco a Ash quien ya un poco mas y le pasaba de estatura

― _como has estado Scott? Que te trae a Seal?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso

― _eso debería preguntártelo pero bueno eh venido para supervisar la competencia del adiós de mi As del frente de Seal la reina de la tormenta la estoy esperando debería llegar en su barco pronto y quien es ella?_ ―Dijo Scott observando a Claire y luego el mar

― _Soy Claire un placer_ ―Dijo ella sonriéndole a Scott

― _el placer es mio jovencita_ ―Dijo el sonriendo

― _y Scott_ _hay batalla de la frontera aquí?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Scott asintió

― _Claro que la hay esta es una de las mas fuertes que hay junto a la que tu venciste aquí como en la otra son siete as del frente son Flora la ama del bosque ella se especializa en tipo Hada y Hierva , Hank el maestro del Fuego se especializa en tipo Fuego y lucha , Celeste la dama del viento es del tipo volador y Psiquico , Anton el señor de la oscuridad se especializa en tipo siniestro y fantasma , Veronica la maestra del veneno ella se especializa en tipo veneno y bicho y por ultimo Edgar el señor dragón el se especializa en tipo Dragón y tipo acero y luego esta la As de esta batalla de la frontera Electra la reina de la tormenta se especializa en tipo eléctrico y tipo agua_ ―Dijo Scott mientras Ash solo lo miraba

― _y a que se debe esa competencia del Adios Scott?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso

― _creo que yo puedo responder eso jovencito_ ―una Mujer de alrededor 25 años se acercaba tenia el cabello rubio oscuro ,piel blanca ojos verdes llevaba una playera blanca y una falda negra mas una chaqueta amarilla en sus orejas unos pendientes en forma de rayo mientras en su cuello colgaba un collar con la forma de un tridente al final

― _ah Electra que bueno verte_ ―Scott la saludo sonriendo ella le devolvió la sonrisa

― _hola Scott y bueno jovencito sucede que yo dejo de ser la As de la batalla de la frontera porque seré Elite4 y Scott como despedida organiza una competencia para darme el adiós de la batalla de la frontera_ ―Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras los observaba

― _oh grandioso_ ―Dijo Ash entusiasmado

― _dime Ash no te interesa participar en esa competencia?_ ―Pregunto Scott y Ash lo miro

― _el? Estas seguro Scott sin ofender pero el chico no se ve muy fuerte_ ―Dijo Electra observando a Ash

― _Electra este es el chico que venció a Brandon siendo uno de los pocos en conseguir los siete insignias de la frontera de Kanto_ ―Dijo Scott llevándose una cara de asombro por parte de Electra

― _vaya así que este es aquel muchacho perdón por decir que no eras fuerte será muy entretenido luchar contra ti_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo

― _me gustaría pero primero estoy reuniendo las medallas para la liga Seal_ ―Dijo Ash observando a ambos

― _no es problema Ash la competencia no tiene tiempo aproximado puedes ir a retar la batalla de frontera de aquí cuando gustes pero este año es el ultimo de electra por eso te digo te dare la dirección del lugar donde se realiza las batallas aquí es en un solo lugar pero separados todos_ ―Dijo Scott y tomo el holovisor de Ash y anoto la dirección en el mapa incorporado que tiene el aparato

― _gracias bien cuando termine la liga ire a retar la batalla de la frontera y vencerla_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo con una sonrisa desafiante

― _oh estoy ansiosa de que llegue el dia donde te enfrente chico , y bueno Scott listo para irnos?_ ―Pregunto

― _Claro , dime Ash hacia donde te diriges?_ ―Pregunto Scott

― _Nos dirigimos hacia ciudad Veness pero perdimos el barco_ ―Dijo el observándolo

― _si gustas puedo llevarlos de todas formas nos dirigíamos hacia haya_ ―Dijo Electra Ash y Claire agradecieron el gesto y todos subieron a su bote que mas era como un mini Yate

Mientras el barco surcaba el mar Ash podía observar la gran cantidad de Pokemons del tipo agua que pasaban cercano al barco desde Tentacool hasta Milotic incluso un Wailord salto del agua a la distancia y Ash solo se emociono al verlo al igual que Claire

― _viste eso Ash?_ ―Pregunto ella y ash asintió

― _Lis…_ ―la voz de un Pokemon iso que Ash y claire observaran hacia el agua y observaron un pokemon que les saludo

Este tenia una cara semejante a la de una Gardevoir pero el cabello era azul marino y lo tenia para atrás en sus brazos salian dos aletas ademas de que sus manos estaban palmeadas era de color azul oscuro les saludaba con una sonrisa a ambos ,Pikachu le devolvió el saludo y esta se metió al mar

― _que pokemon era ese_ ―dijo Ash y saco su Pokedex

 **Arielis:Arielis el pokemon sirena arielis con las dos aletas de sus brazos le permite nadar a una gran velocidad comparado con las mas potentes lanchas de motor estos pokemons pueden vivir tanto en tierra como en agua pero solo salen si son con un entrenador , algo curioso de este pokemon si Arielis tiene gran afecto hacia una persona esta tomara un poco la apariencia de aquella persona cambiando el color de su cabello**

Ash guardo su Pokedex para observar el mar que hasta ahora estaba en calma faltaba para llegar a Veness y solo se quedo observando el agua mientras iban hacia Venes , pero en sus momentos antes de llegar observaron un pesquero pero este estaba capturando a las Arielis y Tritions estos últimos eran parecidos a las Arielis pero de un genero mascuilino ademas de que su color era mas oscuro estos trataban inútilmente de romper la red donde los tenían atrapados, en el barco se observo a varios hombres con gabardina gris , camisa azul y pantalón negro quienes solo metían a las pokemons en un contenedor elevado

― _oigan que están haciendo?!_ ―Grito Ash y los hombres observaron el barco

― _Liberen a esos Pokemons ahora!_ ―Grito Electra observando todo seria

― _lo aremos luego de que terminemos lo que debemos hacer , ahora arranquen el barco debemos seguir buscando no se esconderá por siempre_ ―Dijo el capitán y comenzó a moverse el barco

― _oh claro que no ,Kingdra sal!_ ―Electra saco a su Kingdra quien se zambullo al mar

― _Destruye las hélices del barco con Hidrobomba!_ ―Ordeno Electra y una poderosa hidrobomba partió una parte del agua dando en las Helices destruyéndolas el barco se detuvo fuertemente

― _eso lo tendrán que pagar!_ ―Dijo el capitán cuando iba a sacar su pokebola pero solo observo una electrobola que le paso cerca este la esquivo pero vio que dio contra la pared del contenedor haciendo que se destruyera donde todos los Pokemons escaparon el capitán observo como se iban y observo algo una cola de los Pokemons era diferente era de color Dorada con azul ademas de un poco mas ancha como lo estaban buscando la vio desaparecer y todos cayeron al agua

― _haya esta!_ ―Dijo el y se coloco unos lentes y comenzó a buscar en el agua hasta que vio una figura intangible que se cubria con otra Arielis

― _Megaron sal!_ ―El sujeto saco un Pokemon parecido a un tiburón de color negro y blanco tenia un cristal en su frente , tenia ojos morados este solo esperaba las ordenes de su entrenador

― _utiliza Psicorrayo contra esa Arielis_ ―Señalo una que estaba junto al barco

El pokemon ataco hacia la Pokemon quien recibió el impacto el sujeto solo observaba con los lentes que dejo al descubierto a aquella silueta y trato de esconderse detrás del barco de Electra

― _acua jet_ ―Ordeno el sujeto y su Pokemon ataco pero Ash saco rápido su pokebola liberando a Lordmagius quien ataco con bola sombra mandando al agua otra vez al pokemon tiburón Lordmagius ya que no tenia piernas quedo flotando en el agua en posición de combate para enfrentarse a aquel pokemon mientras protegía a la Arielis que atacaron mientras ella solo observaba a Ash fijamente

― _Kingdra Drago aliento!_ ―Ordeno Electra y el ataque dio contra aquel tiburón este retrocedió

Uno de los oficiales del capitán se acerco a este para decirles unas cosas al oído este dio un suspiro y guardo a su Pokemon este solo los observo con el seño Fruncido

― _no será la ultima vez que sepan algo de nosotros_ ―Dijo el y salto al mar hacia un pequeño barco que rápidamente se perdió de vista , Ash guardo a Lordmagius y solo los observo irse

― _quienes abran sido?_ ―Se pregunto Claire al observar eso

― _no lo se pero no parecían Piratas ademas de que solo buscaban un tipo explicito de Pokemon que extraño_ ―Dijo Scott poniendo sus manos en su barbilla mientras el barco volvia a estar en movimiento hacia Veness mientras cierto Pokemon los seguía era la Arielis que fue atacada seguía el barco sabiendo que todos la veian pero detrás de ella de una forma invisible otro pokemon desconocido los seguía como escapando

Una vez llegado hacia Ciudad Veness esta era la viva representación de venesia con todo y canales ,cuando Ash estaba despidiendoce de Scott este le miro

― _bien Ash aquí nos separamos espero verte en la batalla de la frontera de seal yo estare todo el año aquí así que cuando decidas participar solo llamame y te llevare hacia el lugar claro que tendras que ir a un puerto pero bueno fue un placer verte_ ―Dijo Scott y se fue en el barco junto a Electra

― _bien Ash sabes al parecer hay un Gimnasio en la ciudad se abrió hace poco te parece retarlo mañana?_ ―Pregunto Claire y Ash asintio , ambos comenzaron a caminar para adentrarse en la ciudad sin saber que Arielis los seguía ademas de otro extraño pokemon detrás de ellos

Mientras en otra parte un satélite estaba vigilando a la extraña silueta de Pokemon que seguía a la Arielis un hombre quien no se distiguia solo observaba aquello al lado un Houndoom esta hechado

― _la encontre_ ―dijo el con una media sonrisa

En otro lado los "piratas" de hace rato estaban hablando por una pantalla con un sujeto que tenia un traje Azul y plateado el cabello blanco ojos verdes los observaba

― _lo siento Señor pero perdimos la oportunidad de capturarla_ ―Dijo el capitán al sujeto

― _encuentrenla no estará lejos el rastreador que se le coloco la localizo en ciudad Veness enviare un equipo a buscarla les dire que tengan precausion con aquel entrenador que encontraron esto no detendrá al Equipo Chronos debemos encontrar a Anemys lo antes posible_ ―Dijo el sujeto y colgó la llamada luego de una reverencia de aquellas personas

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el cap me demore en hacerlo pero son por dos razones una porque no eh tenido tiempo ni imaginacion ademas de que este fic aunque paresca facil no lo es ya que me puse un reto de hacer este fic con pokemons nuevos y todo cosa que en verdad es dificil por eso los caps me quedan cortos a mi gusto espero cuando ya lleve un poco mas se alargen en mi imaginacion ademas si tienen ideas para el fic con gusto las escucho ya que me cuesta esto pero bueno como veran ya hay un team malvaldo ademas de otra persona al parecer buscando lo mismo se descubrio que hay batalla de frontera en seal y bueno ya no se que decir jaja nos vemos bye bye**


	9. La magia se las Sirenas (parte2 )

Capitulo 8

Mientras Ash y Claire caminaban por Ciudad Veness observaron la gran cantidad de Pokemon tipo agua que habia ademas ve barcos y góndolas siendo este para Claire uno de los lugares mas Hermoso que pudo observar hasta ahora en lo que viaja con Ash

― _No es Hermoso el lugar?_ ―Pregunto Claire observando la ciudad y admirando el paisaje

― _si es hermoso ademas mira nunca habia visto tantos Pokemons…espera ese es un Tototdile?_ ―Se pregunto Ash al ver a un Totodile nadando en el agua hacia un Feraligart y un Croconaw este al llegar e sumergieron y desaparecieron de la vista de ambos

― _oh se fue yo quería atraparlo_ ―Dijo Claire guardando la pokebola de Buneary quien estaba apunto de sacarlo

― _ven será mejor que vayamos al centro Pokemon_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos caminaron hacia el centro pokemon

Una vez dentro y habiendo dado de comer a sus Pokemon Ash y Claire se limitaron a descansar para la batalla de Gimnasio de ash luego de que Claire recibiera la desagradable noticia que la batalla musical fue ayer así que debía esperar hacia ciudad Ponpei para la próxima era de la que estaba mas enterada tal vez en las ciudad antes de esa logren encontrar una que califique al gran canto

― _Digame enfermera Joy sabe donde esta el gimnacio de esta ciudad?_ ―Pregunto Ash a la enfermera

― _el Gimnasio? Claro esta a la vuelta de la esquina de aquí La lider se especializa en tipo agua y son combates Dobles según me dijeron los entrenadores que llegaron para curar a sus Pokemon_ ―Dijo la enfermera Joy y se retiro

― _Batalla doble podria tener una ventaja de tipo con Pikachu y Tekio pero quien sabe que sorpresa me depara esa lider creo que debería seguir pensando_ ―Dijo Ash pensando su estrategia

― _y si utilizas a Lordmagius? Es tu pokemon mas fuerte de Seal_ ―Propuso Claire pero Ash Negó

― _no, Lordmagius ya ah peleado bastante seria bueno darle un descanzo por eso tal vez use a Pikachu y Tekio ademas debo usarlo mas_ ―Dijo Ash y Claire acintio

Mientras en un bote que llegaba a Veness unos sujetos con gabardina gris y traje de diferentes colores con blanco comenzaron a caminar por el lugar mientras observaban un rastreador siguiendo el movimiento de algo

― _Anemys esta cerca sepárense y busquen_ ―Dijo uno que tenia un chaleco negro en vez de saco haciendo ver que el era el lider

― _Si señor!_ ―Dijeron los otros y se separaron

― _esta vez no te escaparas_ ―Dijo el sujeto mientras volvía a subir al bote para buscar por mar.

Ash y Claire habían salido del centro Pokemon rumbo hacia el Gimnasio de Ciudad veness mientras caminaban solo observaron algo curioso todos los Pokemons se metieron rápido al agua todos al mismo tiempo Ash observo el agua y observo una silueta que se detuvo frente a ellos

― _que será?_ ―Se pregunto Ash y de hay salió la Arielis que habían salvado esta les saludo con una sonrisa a ambos quienes devolvieron la sonrisa

― _Ah eres tu nos viniste siguiendo?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella asintió y de un salto abrazo a Ash

― _parece que se encariño con tigo Ash_ ―Dijo Claire riendo un poco ante aquello mientras Ash reia y trataba de despegársela

Una vez que lo logro esta solo volvió al agua para observar a Ash con una sonrisa este solo le extraño su comportamiento de hace unos momentos y se agacho para hablar

― _Quieres venir con migo?_ ―Pregunto el y ella asintió

 _―Grandioso bienvenid.._ ―Ash no termino de hablar cuando una Hidrobomba paso cerca de ellos el solo se giro para observar a quien la lanzo

― _la encontré!_ ―Grito el sujeto mientras tenia en el agua un Swampert este solo estaba al lado del sujeto

― _quienes son?!_ ―Grito Ash al verlos mientras Arielis solo los observaba con preocupación

― _somos el equipo Chronos y necesitamos a esa Arielis así que no interfieras y no saldrás lastimado_ ―Dijo uno con un chaleco amarillo sacando una pokebola

― _estan mal si creen que dejare que se la lleven!_ ―Grito Ash mientras Pikachu saltaba de su hombro para sacar potentes descargas

― _tu lo quisiste así Magmar sal!_ ―uno de ellos con un chaleco rojo saco a un magmar mientras que el de chaleco amarillo un electabuzz

― _Lanzallamas Magmar!_ ―Ordeno el sujeto y Magmar ataco

― _Pikachu trueno!_ ―Ordeno Ash y pikachu lanzo el ataque contrarrestando el lanzallamas

― _Swamper hidrobomba!_ ―Ordeno el sujeto con un chaleco azul y su pokemon lanzo el ataque

― _claro que no Buneary rayo Hielo!―_ Ordeno Claire mientras su Pokemon lanzo el ataque congelando la Hidrobomba y esta perdió impulso

― _Electabuzz trueno!_ ―Ordeno el otro sujeto y aquel Electabuzz lanzo el ataque pero fue golpeado primero por un potente Rayo Hielo de quien sabe donde salió congelando a aquel pokemon

― _no permitiré que dañen la ciudad con sus planes equipo Chronos_ ―Una mujer de aproximadamente 21 montada en un Lapras se acerco tenia el cabello azul marino corto ojos marrones traia un traje como de capitana de barco

Mientras el equipo Chronos observo a la misteriosa mujer que acabo de llegar aquella Arielis salió rápido del agua y comenzó con un canto cuando termino un poderoso trueno fue lanzado hacia el Magmar quien al recibirlo quedo paralizado

― _quien eres?_ ―Pregunto Ash a la chica quien estaba a su lado aun en lapras

― _soy la lider del Gimnasio de ciudad veness me llamo Angela y ya eh tenido roses con el equipo Chronos en el pasado ―_ Dijo ella seria para observar a aquellas tres personas que seguían hay

― _Magmar Estallido!_ ―Ordeno uno de el equipo Chronos

― _Electabuz trueno otra vez!_ ―Ordeno el otro miembro

― _Swampert Surf!_ ―Ordeno el tercer Miembro

Pero cuando atacaron otra vez aquella Arielis volvió a cantar y esta vez el ataque fue dirigido hacia ella pero reboto y le pego a aquellos tres quienes sus Pokemons se debilitaron y los guardaron

― _Volveremos_ ―dijo uno y se fue junto a los otros tres

― _gracias por Ayudarnos Angela_ ―agradecio Ash a la lider quien solo sonrio

― _no fue nada cualquier cosa por un lindo entrenador_ ―Dijo ella guiñándole el ojo a Ash cuando recibió un poco de agua en la cara por su labras

― _esta bien Lapras me calmo , como se llaman?_ ―pregunto Angela observándolos

― _me llamo Ash y el mi compañero Pikachu_ ―Dijo Ash mientras se presentaba junto a Pikachu

― _yo me llamo Claire encantada_ ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa

― _es un placer conocerlos a ambos vienes por una batalla de Gimnasio Ash?_ ―Pregunto Angela y Ash asintió en eso observo su mano llevaba un anillo para la mega evolución pero este era de un color blanco Puro a Ash le extraño eso

― _esa es una piedra activadora?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella asintio

― _si pero esta es una Piedra Maestra me permite utilizarla para mega evolucionar al menos 4 Pokemon en un combate_ ―dijo ella y Ash se sorprendió

― _cuatro Pokemons al mismo tiempo? Increíble_ ―Dijo el asombrado

Cuando se dirigieron al Gimnasio aquella Arielis aun los seguía desde el agua cuando capto la atención de Ash este la observo

― _A cierto casi lo olvido_ ―Dijo Ash y saco una pokebola con la cual atrapo aquella Arielis cuando la saco para verla observo que su cabello cambio de col a uno negro ademas que se iso mas corto y una franja roja paso por un lado de dicho cabello

― _Parece que aquel mito es verdad cuando una Arielis quiere a su entrenador su cabello cambia de color a uno igual de su entrenador incluso puede alargarse o achicarse dependiendo de la apariencia de su entrenador_ ―Dijo Angela al observar a Arielis y luego a Ash quien solo sonrio bobamente al observar a este ultimo tal parece que ya cayo en las redes del condimento

Cuando fue capturada lo que la juntaba con Anemys se desapareció y ella quedo al descubierto y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de hay hasta llegar a una zona calmada del lugar pero al llegar solo descanzo ya que tenia que recuperar fuerza en eso observo un Trueno que fue hacia ella no llego a esquivarlo quedando vencida pero aun consiente ella solo observo a una silueta negra que se acercaba lentamente junto a un Magnezone ella no lo distinguió ya que veía borroso

― _que astuta buena jugada utilizar a una Arielis para evitar que te atrapen remplazar su sombra para aquello jaja pero no contaste que al ser capturada esa conexión se rompería y le daría gran parte de tu fuerza a aquella Arielis incluso ya caíste vencida ante un ataque de mi Magnezone que debió solo hacerte un rasguño ya que tu fuerza de legendaria es admirable ahora por lo que vengo_ ―Dijo el sujeto y del cuello de Anemys le arranco un collar con la parte de delante de un tridente

― _bien va una faltan 4_ ―Dijo el sujeto y volvió a irse dejando a aquella pokemon hay inconciente

Mientras con ash

El ya habia llegado al gimnasio al entrar observo las instalaciones poseía una gran Piscina en medio ademas de partes para los pokemons se pararan Angela se fue hacia el otro extremo quedando en frente de Ash para la lucha

― _será una batalla doble por la medalla Agua así que comencemos de una vez_ ―Dijo ella y Ash asintio

― _Gyarados Milotic vayan!_ ―ella saco a sus Dos Pokemons

― _Arielis…Tek.._ ―Ash no termino la frace ya que Arielis salió y abrazo fuertemente a Ash pero no conto con que Lordmagius saliera y le diera con el mango de su espada en la cabeza a aquella arielis para que lo soltara

― _usaras a Arielis y Lordmagius? Bien_ ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro

― _bien Gyarados Hiperrayo , Milotic Rayo aurora!_ ―Ordeno Angela a sus Pokemons quienes atacaron

― _Arielis sambullete , lordmagius esquívalo y pulso umbrío!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Lordmagius esquivo el Hiperrayo y Arielis el rayo aurora

― _bien jugado pero no importa Gyarados remolino! Milotic Canto Mortal!_ ―Ordeno Angela y ambos pokemon atacaron ante aquel remolino arielis salió del agua para quedar en una de las plataformas pero su cola fue remplazada por piernas esta solo iso un gesto de victoria y incito a Gyarados a atacar este enojado lanzo una Hidrobomba que Arielis al volverá a Cantar creo una especie de espada el cual corto la Hidrobomba

― _rayos canto Imitación tiene todo un arsenal bajo su poder…_ ―Angela solo observo a aquella Arielis quien estaba solamente parada hay

― _Lordmagius pulso umbrío en el gua!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Lordmagius lanzo el ataque que justamente dio contra Milotic sacándola del agua esta solo observo el lugar

― _Arielis Tridente acuático!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Arielis salto y formo un tridente de agua en su mano que al lanzar lo dio contra aquella Milotic quien volvió a caer al agua

― _Gyarados Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Angela y el ataque dio contra arielis quien la tomo por sorpresa

― _puño sombra!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Lordmagius conecto un puño sombra en la mandibula de aquel Gyarados mandándolo al aire

― _pulso umbrío!_ _―_ Ordeno Ash y Lordmagius lanzo el ataque dando hacia el Gyarados que le iso chocar contra el techo al caer cayo junto a Milotic herido

― _Aun no se acaba Mega evolución!_ ―Ordeno Angela y ambos pokemons comenzaron a mega evolucionar

Milotic cambio su aspecto la decoración de su cola se iso mas larga las dos antenas de su cabeza igual creando una especie de Velo cercano esta estaba lista para luchar

― _rayo Hielo a Lordmagius! Utiliza Surf contra Arielis!_ ―Ordeno Angela y lanzaron el ataque

― _Arelis supersónico!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Arielis lanzo un grito que aturdió al enemigo haciendo que perdieran la prescision pero fue suficiente para que le dieran a Lordmagius congelándolo este cayo a una de las plataformas y trataba de descongelarze pero el ataque Surf le dio de frente mandándolo hacia la pared vencido

― _no lordmagius!_ ―Grito Ash al ver a su Pokemon vencido solo lo devolvió a su pokebola

― _Arielis canto Imitacion!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Arielis salto a la plataforma otra vez y utilizo canto imitación haciendo que un potente rayo callera sobre ambos Pokemons que gritaron al sentirlo pero solo Gyarados cayo ya que estaba mas débil

― _bien a cada uno solo nos queda un Pokemon_ ―Dijo Angela observando a Ash

― _si Arielis armadura Helada!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Arielis dio una exhalación helada haciendo que su cuerpo se cubriera con una especie de armadura

― _Milotic Hidrobomba!―_ Ordeno Angela y Milotic lanzo el ataque el cual Arielis de un salto esquivo

― _tridente acuatico ¡_ ―Ordeno Ash y Arielis en el aire lanzo el ataque tal fue la fuerza que al impactar contra milotic la termino Hundiendo en el agua al salir ya habia quedado vencida

Luego de darle la Victoria a Ash Angela se acerco con la medalla que se la dio a Ash esta tenia forma de un tridente

― _si tengo la medalla agua!_ ―Grito Ash y Pikachu al igual que Arielis saltaron para felicitarlo

Cuando ya estaban por Irse ya anochecía y caminarían un poco antes de acampar pero al salir del gimnasio Angela detuvo a Ash y le entrego un Papel con un numero telefónico

― _que es esto?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _para que me llames algún dia_ ―Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo a Ash

― _vamonos romeo_ ―Dijo Claire y se llevo a un Ash confundido por lo que sucedió

Mientras en el cuartel del equipo Chronos el jefe no estaba nada contento por el informe que le dieron sus secuaces de que encontraron a Anemys pero ya no tenía la pieza con ella , el solo frunció el seño y apretó los puños

― _bien nos concentraremos en Silph ella esta cerca del Monte Esperanza fue el ultimo lugar donde se la vio ella debe tener la tercera pieza_ ―Dijo el serio

― _señor que hay de la segunda?_ ―Pregunto uno de ellos

― _la Pieza de regulus esta bajo nuestro cuidado la obtuve yo mismo no me defrauden con Silph ahora largo_ ―Dijo el y sus secuaces se fueron

― _creo deberé enviar a alguien más para el trabajo …_ _―_ Dijo el pensando y luego llamo por teléfono

― _hola?_ ―La voz de una mujer se iso escuchar

― _usted es a la que conocen como Miss A_ ―Pregunto aquel sujeto por teléfono

― _tal vez lo sea_ ―Dijo ella en un tono medio seductor

― _necesito un trabajo de su parte necesito que consiga una cosa que tiene la legendaria Silph_ ―Dijo el jefe

― _no es problema pero como pagara mis honorarios?_ _―_ Pregunto ella por el teléfono

― _la mitad ahora y la otra al terminar su trabajo ademas le proporcionare las coordenadas de donde se la vio últimamente_ ―Dijo el

― _esta bien envíenme las coordenadas y transfiera el dinero a mi cuenta bancaria_ _―_ Dijo ella y en su teléfono celular observo como le llego el mensaje con las coordenadas y una noticia de su cuenta bancaria que acababan de hacer una transferencia de la empresa "Vesubius"

― _bien ya todo esta listo tendre lo que quiera en poco tiempo Ciao(adiós en italiano)_ ―Dijo ella al colgando la llamada y observando la pantalla de su aparato con una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

 **bueno aqui el cap como notaran Ash a obtenido al primer tipo agua de aquella region ademas de que tiene un poder abrumador gracias al "trato" que tubo con la legendaria Anemys pero ahora una cazar recompensas esta apuntando a otra legendaria para que los estaran cazando que son esas piesas que recolectan ? lo sabran mas adelante Pokemon The Sage!**

 **bueno con respecto a Anemys ella es como las Arielis pero su color es mas claro ademas que su cola es de color rojo y amarillo ademas contando que es un poco mas grande que aquella especie y puede llegar a remplazar la sombra de una Arielis o Traitons para protegerse acambio ella le dara gran parte de su fuerza**


	10. Los Torneos peligro para los legendarios

Capitulo 9

Una vez alejados de Ciudad Veness Ash y Claire se ponían rumbo a ciudad Firens donde gracias a las indicaciones en el centro Pokemon descubrieron que habría una competencia de batalla musical dentro de 3 semanas así que tenían tiempo para llegar pero primero debían pasar por el Monte esperanza para llegar cosa que no seria un problema ya que habían contratado un aeroplano que los llevaría hacia el pueblo pasando dicha montaña, una vez en dicha montaña solo observaron el paisaje Nevado al observar hacia abajo observaron a varios entrenadores con varios Pokemons del tipo Hielo practicando

― _que Pokemon son esos?_ ―Se pregunto Ash al ver a un lobo de pelaje Blanco grisáceo con una línea de escarcha en su pelaje hasta su cola y en la parte de atrás de su patas estaba con su entrenador escalando por la nieve

 **WolfIce: Wolfice el pokemon lobo helado y una de las evoluciones de Wolfi Wolfice puede sobrevivir a grandes temperaturas bajo cero se dice que ayuda a los humanos perdidos en la nieve**

Siguió Observando y observo a otro que era uno parecido a un Velociraptor pero de color Azul claro con partes en blanco como Hielo en sus manos garras de color blanco cristalino como el Hielo estaba junto a un entrenador observando el paisaje

 **Raptorux :Raptorux el Pokemon veloz dependiendo donde evolucione conseguirá su segundo tipo dependiendo de su elemento se creía a esta especie extinta pero se ah encontrado un gran numero de Raptorux por todo Seal siendo ahora una especie común entre entrenadores que se especifican en fuerza y velocidad**

El avión siguió sobrevolando la montaña cuando observo una silueta que paso de una montaña a otra el solo trato de ver mejor pero no logro divisar bien que fue ya que se perdió de vista rápidamente dejándole una gran duda al condimento quien solo se limito a disfrutar del Paisaje

Una vez que el avión descendió terminaron en pueblo algo grande con varias decoraciones al parecer se festejaría un especie de festival por todas las decoraciones mientras Ash y Claire caminaban hacia el centro Pokemon observaron un lugar donde se hacia inscripciones para dos eventos uno era un combate musical doble y otro una ronda de batallas doble también así que a nuestros Héroes no se le vino mejor idea que inscribirse en dicho evento

― _bien Claire al parecer la batalla musical es primero gustas que te preste algún pokemon para participar?_ _―_ Pregunto Ash y ella negó

― _no gracias usare a Buneary y Flamcer y tu Ash? Que pokemons usaras?_ ―Pregunto Claire

― _pues a Arielis y a Tekio quiero hacer una combinación con ambos_ _―_ Dijo Ash y Claire asintió

― _creo que es hora de que almuercen_ _―_ Dijo Ash y saco a sus Pokemons

En eso Arielis salto a Ash abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y sonriendo pero detrás de Ella Lordmagius le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se la llevo arrastrando y ella con espirales en los ojos mientras Ash y Claire reian nerviosos mas Ash al recordar una escena muy pero muy familiar , ya cuando almorzaban Lordmagius estaba en medio de Ash y Arielis mientras comía su comida con los palillos mientras Arielis con un chichón en su cabeza comía la suya

― _oye Ash por lo que me contaste no se te hace raro que el Equipo Rocket no se haya aparecido hasta ahora?_ ―Pregunto Claire y a Ash si se le iso extraño eso

― _ahora que lo mencionas si tienes razón en eso es extraño_ ―Dijo Ash recordando al trio ese

Mientras en Kalos en solo Arceus sabe donde

― _Debemos regresar a Seal para seguir al bobo así que no lloren y caminen!_ ―Grito Jessie observando a Meowth y James

― _por favor Jessie estamos cansados déjanos descansar_ ―Dijo James mientras se apoyaba en una bara

― _quien iba a pensar que ese ataque nos mandaría hasta Kalos pero que fuerza la de aquel pokemon_ ―Dijo Meowth en la misma situación que James

Volviendo con nuestros Héroes

El torneo de batallas musicales estaba por comenzar y Claire era la primera en participar junto a sus dos Pokemons quienes ya estaban listos para enfrentarse a su adversario quien solo observaba con una sonrisa confiada al ver a dos Pokemons pequeños como lo eran Flamcer y Buneary creía que seria un combate fácil

― _bienvenidos al torneo de batalla musical de este año del Pueblo Esperanza este Año se ah inscrito varias personas al torneo y como ya habia mencionado antes se logro que este torneo calificara para el Gran canto así que el ganador recibirá esto la nota de la Esperanza juntando 5 notas musicales podras participar en el gran Canto , ahora para la primera batalla tenemos a Dylan que es de aquí del Pueblo contra Claire de Ciudad Nautiluz ahora se eligira quien tocara primero y será….Dylan adelante!_ ―Dijo el alcalde del Pueblo dando comienzo al torneo

― _primero Houndoom, Lopunny salgan!_ ―Dylan saco a sus Pokemons y luego saco una guitarra acústica

El comenzó con una fuerte nota haciendo que sus Pokemons lanzaran un Lanzallamas y un Rayo Hielo el cual Buneary y Flamcer lograron esquivar , luego toco otra serie de melodías donde Lopunny ataco a buneary con patada alta y Houndoom a Flamcer con colmillo ígneo ambos recibieron el ataque pero seguían de pie para atacar ,Dylan aumento la velocidad de la canción para otro contra ataque pero no conto conque Buneary lanzara una patada eléctrica hacia Houndoom cuando el golpe conecto con el Pokemon Buneary de inmediato comenzó a brillar para cambiar su forma a Lebrade(léase cap1 para descripción ) este se posiciono en una postura de combate y lanzo tres patadas al aire haciendo notar primero una descarga eléctrica , luego un golpe de fuego y por ultimo hielo Habia aprendido patada fuego , hielo y trueno .

Mientras eso sucedió Ash saco su Pokedex para ver los datos de Lebrade que no habia visto la primera vez que lo vio

 **Lebrade: Lebrade el pokemon Liebre de pelea y forma evolutiva alternativa de Buneary Lebrade gracia a su gran fuerza en sus piernas es dotado de gran velocidad y gran golpe a la hora del combate siendo que ataca mas con sus pienras que con sus brazos**

― _Genial evolucionaste! , Lebrade Patada trueno! A Lopunny!_ ―Ordeno Claire pero Lebrade ataco a Houndoom con patada hielo haciendo que este retrocediera

Flamcer ataco a Lopunny con giro fuego llevándosela puesta de aquel golpe esta al recibir el impacto se quemo pero aun seguía en combate al igual que Houndoom pero algo cansados no solo por atacar y fallar si no también por uno el ataque de Lebrade y el otro ataque de Flamcer dylan reavivo la canción con otras notas de ataques pero Lebrade salto y levanto de una patada a Houndoom para luego bajarlo con una patada trueno dejándolo vencido mientras Flamcer atino una nitro carga a Lopunny derrotándola cuando el combate termino Flamcer observo a Claire sonriéndole para luego comenzar a brillar

Cuando dejo de hacerlo su aspecto se veía mas intimidante una hilera de fuego pasaba de su cabeza hacia su cola ademas de la parte de atrás de sus patas sus colmillos crecieron un poco pero al ver a claire solo sonrio haciendo entender que su actitud no cambio como la de Lebrade , Ash saco su Pokedex otra ves para observar al pokemon

 **Lavger: Lavger y forma evolucionada de Flamcer Lavger vive mayormente en volcanes activos siendo que su cuerpo puede sobrevivir a grandes temperaturas**

El torneo Musical continuo y Claire habia ganado las 4 rondas que eran y con ella la final obteniendo su primera Melodia siendo la Melodia Esperanza ahora solo le faltaban 4 pero en todo el torneo Lebrade no la obedecía es mas atacaba cómo y cuando quería siendo que gran parte del trabajo se lo llevo Lavger para poder triunfar.

Mientras era el Descanso para luego seguir el torneo de combates pero esta vez el premio no seria una Nota Musical si no una Mega piedra junto a una Piedra activadora para el ganador pero la Mega Piedra era secreta ya que solo se ah encontrado una y son difíciles de conseguir pero no importaba ya que todos los participantes estaban ansiosos por conseguirlas pero Claire aun tenia problemas con Lebrade cosa que ya comenzaba a frustrarla

― _oye Ash que puedo hacer con Lebrade no me obedece tu pasaste por lo mismo?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash al escucharla asintio

― _si con mi Charizard cuando evoluciono a Charmeleon no me obedecía y no fue hasta que como charizard perdió una pelea y yo lo ayude a reponerse haciendo ver que lo quiero mucho y nos volvimos grandes amigos ahora esta en Kanto ya que termino su entrenamiento en el valle charizifico para volverse mas fuerte_ ―Dijo Ash y Claire observo la pokebola de Lebrade

― _creo que deberé demostrarle que podemos llegar a ser amigos así comience a obedecerme_ ―Dijo Claire guardando la pokebola de Lebrade

― _así se habla luego trata de formar una amistad con lebrade para que vea que con tigo llegara lejos_ ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa y luego se dio anuncio al torneo de batalla Pokemon

Ash habia llegado sin problemas hasta la final siendo que sus Oponentes no fueron muy fuertes y gano sin mucho problema ahora le tocaba pelear contra otro entrenador que mostro gran fuerza con su equipo de Greninja y Raptorux siendo este ultimo la evolución del tipo Hierva ya que era de color verde y con tres hojas en su nuca

― _ahora la ultima lucha del torneo entre Ash Ketchum y Hector Anderson este combate decidirá quien se lleva la mega Piedra y la Piedra activadora ahora comienzen!_ ―dicto el alcalde y el combate comenzó con los cuatro Pokemons en la arena

― _Greninja espada de agua!_ ―dicto Hector y Greninja ataco dando un salto en el aire para atacar a Arielis

― _Armadura Helada!_ ―Ordeno Ash y ella exhalo el aire frio creando la armadura para protegerse del ataque que Greninja solo la observo

― _Raptorux mordida!_ ―Ordeno el y su Pokemon corrió hacia Tekio

― _atrapalo y golpe roca!―_ Ordeno Ash y Tekio a pesar de perder en tamaño lo intercepto y levanto para golpearlo en el suelo donde una gran roca salió de el al golpearla las esquirlas chocaron con raptorux

― _Shuriken de agua!_ ―Ordeno el y Greninja preparo la Shuriken

― _canto imitación!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Arielis canto creando dos espadas de agua esta se preparo para la shuriken que no se iso esperar y fue lanzada hacia ella que de un salto la esquivo y bajo dando un buen corte con ellas Greninja retrocedió ante aquello herido

― _Puño espina!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Tekio de un golpe le clavo unas espinas a Raptorux quien trataba de atacarlo con hojas navaja

― _Lluvia de Hojas!_ ―Ordeno Hector y Raptorux lanzo el ataque el cual Tekio lo sufrió mandándolo lejos y herido

― _tekio te encuentras bien?_ ―Pregunto Ash y este se levanto lentamente para comenzar a brillar

― _esta…_ ―Ash solo observaba eso

Tekio al dejar de brillar se observo que se iso un poco mas grande su masa corporal aumento ademas en su espalda lo verde ya lo cubria un poco mas ademas de unas cuantas flores que le cubrían la espalda este tenia el aspecto de un gorila joven aun este dio un fuerte grito mientras golpeo el suelo , retando a Raptorux quien al acercarse para atacar con hojas navaja un fuerte golpe lo mando hacia atrás quien golpeo contra un poste de luz debilitado

― _territorio!_ ―Grito Claire emocionada al ver el ataque

― _como?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _que hace que el rival ataque con un movimiento de contacto estando cerca el pokemon lo manda lejos con el doble de fuerza_ ―Explico ella observando la lucha

Ash saco su Pokedex y apunto a la evolución de tekio quien solo estaba parado esperando la orden para atacar

 **Gorest:Gorest el pokemon gorilla joven y la forma evolucionada de Tekio Gorest es muy agresivo con respecto a los extraños que entran en su territorio y no teme pelear contra enemigos mas fuertes que el**

 **―** _que bien! Gorest ayuda a Arielis puño espina!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Gorest corrió hacia Greninja este al verlo acercarse pego un salto pero no conto con que arielis de un potente tridente de Agua lo mandara junto a Raptorux vencido

― _se acabo! Los ganadores son Gorest y Arielis la victoria es para Ash!_ ―Sentencio el alcalde y Ash celebro

Cuando fue la entrega del Premio para Ash en un maletín le entregaron la Mega piedra con un collar para el pokemon ademas de la piedra activadora el se la puso en la muñeca y sonrio al observarla para luego observar al alcalde

― _y digame para que pokemon es esta mega piedra?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso

― _esta es una Unfezantita para el genero femenino de Unfezant fue la ultima que se encontró en la cueva de las mega piedras_ ―Dijo el alcalde y Ash solo sonrio ya que tenia a unfezant en el laboratorio y ahora con esto podria hacerla mas fuerte para los combates

Una vez que recibió todo Ash y Claire siguieron su camino hacia ciudad Firens y el combate de Ash este al observar el mapa y ver que habia un centro Pokemon a medio camino llamaría al profesor Oak para que le envie a Unfezant para entrenar con ella y la mega piedra mientras caminaban Claire observo la mega piedra

― _dime Ash tu tienes una unfezant?_ ―Pregunto Claire y Ash asintió

― _si tengo una que atrape cuando estuve en Unova ahora en el próximo centro pokemon pediré que me la envíen así la veas_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos siguieron su camino

Mientras en el Monte Esperanza

Aquella cazadora de recompensas conocida como Miss A estaba buscando por todos lados a Silph quien le habían mandado hacia ese lugar pero hasta ahora no la habia encontrado cuando observo en el cielo una silueta azul volando se veía mas joven que la Silph que claire observo ademas del color color de su Plumaje era azul marino pero se notaba en sus alas una especie de armadura plateada cosa que sonrio habia encontrado lo que buscaba

― _te encontré…_ ―Dijo ella y saco una pokebola

― _oh claro que te encontre_ ―Una voz detrás de ella iso que se girara solo para observar un trueno que la golpeo dejándola noqueada solo observaba un Magnezone y un sujeto con un abrigo que se acercaba este tenia la cara tapada ademas de un pasamontañas que le cubria su rostro y los anteojos para la nieve solo observaba Silph volar cuando le ordeno a Magnezone que atacase este lo iso fallando por poco pero Silph lo observo y utilizo su mas poderoso ataque lluvia de Plumas para distraerlo y poder escapar rápido hacia la dirección donde Ash y claire se dirigen

* * *

 **bueno aqui el Cap mucho no tengo que decir solo dire que Claire debera pasar lo que claire paso con su charizard solo que ella con su nuevo Lebrade**


	11. Dificultades familiares

Capitulo 10

Ash y Claire habían avanzado un buen trecho desde aquel pueblo hacia Firens no le quedaba mucho ya que para el centro Pokemon solo seria unos minutos de Viaje para luego solo un dia en caminata hacia la ciudad, hasta ahora Claire intento hacer que Lebrade le obedeciera sin éxito alguno el Pokemon era muy terco y así seguiría por un tiempo al parecer.

Cuando llegaron hacia el Centro Pokemon cuando Ash le dejo sus Pokemons a la enfermera Joy el fue rumbo al teléfono donde contacto primero con el Profesor Marcel pero la que contesto fue Helena

― _Ash que sorpresa ya me preguntaba cómo te estaba yendo , dime ganaste ya alguna medalla? , primero de donde me llamas?_ ―Pregunto ella curiosa

― _te llamo desde el centro pokemon antes de llegar a Ciudad Firens y hasta ahora eh ganado dos medallas la de Roslein y de Veness_ ―dijo el enseñándoles las medallas a lo que Helena solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa

― _Ro..ro…roslein! como pudiste ganar hay! Ese es uno de los últimos gimnasios en los que te enfrentas mayormente por su alto nivel!_ ―Grito ella sorprendida

― _no fue nada fácil pero gane gracias a mi Lordmagius , pikachu y tekio jeje_ ―Dijo el riendo un poco y ella aun no salía del asombro

― _increible.. bueno aquí revise tu pokedex y has atrapado a una Arielis no es así? Digo porque tu Lordmagius sale que lo conseguiste como Misdreavus pero por regalo quien te lo dio?_ ―Pregunto ella

― _me lo dio Maya la ex campeona regional_ ―Dijo el tranquilo a Lo que helena solo rio un poco nerviosa siéndole difícil de creer lo que le contaba pero bueno

― _cambiando de tema Ash para que llamas?_ ―Pregunto ella recuperando la postura

― _necesitaba que llamen al profesor Oak para que me envíen a mi Unfezant claro si es que no hay problema en eso_ ―Pregunto el a lo que Helena negó

― _claro no hay problema solo espera que le llamo esta bien?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash asintió

Pasaron unos quince minutos desde que colgó para luego recibir la llamada de Helena otra vez para decirle que ya tenía a unfezant en su posesión que como no tenia aun el equipo completo no tendría que intercambiarlo por ningún pokemon así que esperara a que llegara el solo observo como el transportador se encendía haciendo aparecer la pokebola de Unfezant Ash la tomo y sonrió para luego volver a ver la pantalla para enseñar la pokebola.

― _Unfezant llego bien , bueno creo que es momento de despedirme aun me queda mucho viaje_ ―Dijo el y colgó luego de haberse despedido en ese momento Claire llegaba con sus pokebolas y las de Ash este al verla solo se giro

― _ya llamaste al laboratorio?_ ―Pregunto Claire a lo que Ash asintió

― _si ya lo ise y aquí tengo a Unfezant_ ―Dijo el mientras tomaba a sus Pokemons

El saco a todos sus Pokemons cuando lo iso Arielis salto hacia Ash abrazandolo a lo que le siguió un golpe por parte de Lordmagius para que lo soltase cosa que iso al frotarse la cabeza por el chichon Ash y Claire solo les salió una gotita en la nuca al igual que todos los demás Pokemons al ver tal escena

― _quiero que conozcan a alguien_ ―Dijo el para abrir la Pokebola de la cual salió Unfezant quien voló un poco por encima de todos para luego aterrizar saludando a Ash , Pikachu se acerco feliz y la saludo y ella le devolvió el saludo

― _vaya esa es tu unfezant? Si que es Hermosa_ ―Dijo Claire observando a la Pokemon de Ash el se quito su Mochila del cual saco la Mega piedra que venia con un collar para ponerle al Pokemon

― _Mira Unfezant con esto podras Mega evolucionar_ ―Dijo el y a Unfezant se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa y la emoción

Ash le acomodo el collar además de ajustarlo para que no se saliera una vez hecho había que admitir que no le quedaba nada mal Unfezant solo se miro como pudo para volver a levantar vuelo para que Ash la metiera en su Pokebola y seguir su camino luego de unas Horas de Viaje llegaron a un Claro donde era momento en Almorzar y comenzaron a Preparar todo al sacar a sus Pokemons el primero en hacerse Humo fue Lebrade quien fue a sentarse bajo un Arbol ya cuando estaban apunto de Comenzar a Almorzar Lordmagius y Lebrade miraron rápido hacia el camino y se pusieron en guardia pero no vieron nada solo observaron a alguien caminar por hay Ash y Claire al ver a la Persona la reconocieron

― _Devora!_ ―Grito Ash y ella solo giro su vista para ver a ambos frunció el seño pero al tener educación fue a saludar

― _que hacen ambos aquí?_ ―Pregunto ella de forma seria

― _Solo estábamos por almorzar gustas acompañarnos?_ ―Pregunto Claire y ella estaba por negar cuando su Estomago le traiciono

― _ya que gracias_ ―Dijo ella y aparte saco a sus Pokemon tenia casi la misma cantidad que Ash estos eran una Lopunny , una Missmagius , un Staraptor y la segunda evolución de Phanpither

Este ultimo era un elefante mas grande en sus colmillos habia dos cristales de color morado al igual en su frente su color era aparte de Azul una combinación con dorado aunque ya caminaba en dos Patas

Ash saco su Pokedex al ver el Pokemon para saber mas de el

 **Ephauter: el Pokemon Elefante Psiquico Ephauter por medio de sus dos esferas en sus Colmillos se dice que puede predecir el futuro**

― _vaya que interesante Pokemon_ ―Dijo Claire al observar al Pokemon comer la comida

Devora a observar los Pokemons de Ash los conto y tenía casi la misma cantidad sin contar al Pikachu de este solo lo observo una vez que terminaron de Almorzar ella se levanto y miro a Ash seriamente

― _eh escuchado que venciste al Gimnasio de Roslein quiero ver que tan fuerte eres Te desafio a un combate!_ ―Grito ella y Ash asintio con una sonrisa confiada

Ambos se posicionaron y ambos tomaron una pokebola cada uno iba a ser una lucha tres contra tres

― _Lordmagius ve!_ ―Ash saco a Lordmagius quien se preparo para la batalla

― _Missmagius a la batalla!_ ―Devora saco a su Mismagius

Ambos Pokemons solo se observaron para comenzar el combate , Ash habia ordenado a Lordmagius utilizar bola sombra el cual Mismagius esquivo y le devolvió un pulso Umbrio Lordmagius comenzó a moverse rápidamente girando alrededor de Mismagius cuando ash le ordeno que atacara con Estoque sombra al impactar el ataque le causo un daño considerable a Mismagius quien ataco con bola sombra cuando lanzo el ataque Lordmagius solo lo contrarresto con pulso Umbrio pero luego recibió un trueno al no verlo venir este solo retrocedió un poco y luego quiso atacar con Zona Maldita cuando toco a Mismagius fue muy efectivo ya que esta solo dio un grito y cayo al suelo pero antes de eso utilizo mismo destino venciendo también a Lordmagius

― _bien Echo lordmagius descanza , Arielis sal!_ ―Ash saco a Arielis para el combate quien solo fue detenida por pikachu quien le expluco lo que sucedia ella iso un puchero y se preparo para el combate

― _Lopunny ve!_ ―Devora saco a su Lopunny quien se preparo para luchar

Ash habia ordenado que Arielis atacara con tridente acuatico pero lopunny lo esquivo y le dio con patada alta en la cara esta retrocedió y volvió a atacar esta vez con super sónico haciendo que lopunny se cubriera las orejas por el ataque cosa que arielis aprobecho para lanzar un potente hidropulso que impacto fuertemente contra Lopunny esta se levanto y ataco con trueno haciendo que Arielis quedara muy mal herida ya que ese ataque fue muy efectivo esta solo la miro para luego utilizar su ultimo as que fue canto imitación imitando el trueno que dio contra lopunny pero no le causo mucho daño como a ella Lopunny lanzo un rayo hielo que termino venciendo a Arielis quien habia quedado débil por el trueno

― _Pikachu ve_ ―Ash observo a Pikachu quien se paro para el combate mientras Ash devolvía a arielis

Lopunny ataco con rayo hielo el cual Pikachu logro esquivar y dar fuertemente con tacleada de voltios mandándola hacia un árbol esta se levanto lentamente cansada pero solo para resivir una cola de hierro en la cabeza que la dejo fuera de combate Pikachu solo observaba a Devora quien solo observaba a pikachu con un semblante serio

― _Ephauter ve!_ ―ella saco a su Pokemon que para ambos seria el ultimo de ese improvisado combate

― _Pikachu electro bola!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Pikachu lanzo el ataque el cual Ephauter esquivo

Cuando lo iso este lanzo una potente Hidrobomba que choco contra Pikachu mandándolo lejos pero este se recupero para observar a aquel pokemon Pikachu solo emano descargas eléctricas de sus mejillas para seguir el combate Ephauter ataco con Psiquico el cual fallo pero Pikachu de un potente Inpactrueno lo iso retroceder este solo se levanto lentamente para seguir el combate pero cuando se levanto solo vio una bola voltio que choco fuertemente mandándolo hacia un árbol fuera de combate

― _bien Hecho Pikachu_ ―Festejo Ash y su Pokemon sonrio en eso Ash observo que Devora observaba hacia un lado a alguien que estaba parado hay

― _Clark …Hermano…_ ―Dijo ella acercándose pero el solo puso su mano para que no lo haga

El muchacho aparentaba tener la edad de Ash cabello castaño , ojos azules una mirada mas seria que la de Devora tenia una playera negra con rojo un pantalón negro y deportivas rojas y negras este solo negaba con la cabeza al ver a Devora

― _no digas nada devora como siempre perdiendo en combates fáciles, avergüenzas el apellido de nuestra familia siendo que Mamá y Papá están decepcionados al tener una hija tan mediocre como tu asle un favor al mundo y vete no aparezcas por la ciudad solo para hacer que todos se burlen de nuestros Padres por ti_ ―Dijo el Muchacho para luego irse caminando mientras Devora solo lo observaba apretando los puños con impotencia

― _oye! Quien te crees para hablarle así!_ ―Le grito Ash y el ni se limito a observarlo y siguió caminando

― _tiene razón…soy una vergüenza… antes de mi viaje nunca gane nada ni siquiera un combate de practica contra mi propio hermano mayor…en los campamentos Pokemons cuando hacían torneos siempre perdia … no es novedad que me trate así casi ni parece mi hermano…_ ―Dijo ella mientras lo observaba irse

Claire solo se limitaba a ver a Devora y sentir pena por ella es cierto ella jamás tubo ese trato con Chris es mas ellos eran muy Unidos tenían sus peleas pero nada que no se pasara con el tiempo pero lo suyo con su Hermano era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver

― _si gustas puedes viajar con nosotros Devora para demostrarle que no eres una perdedora_ ―Dijo Claire y ella solo se levanto y observo

― _no quiero su lastima_ ―Dijo ella seria limpiandoce un poco la cara

― _no es lastima es apoyo si no tienes apoyo ni de tu propia familia de alguien lo tendras y claire y yo te apoyamos y ayudaremos a que te sientas mejor y si quieres poder callarlo en un combate_ ―Dijo Ash serio el temperamento de ese muchacho con solo verlo supo que era peor que Paul

― _dime tus padres a que se dedican Devora?_ ―Pregunto Claire

― _son los lideres de Gimnasio de ciudad Athens_ ―Dijo ella y Claire abrió los ojos de sorpresa

― _De Athens?!_ ―Pregunto gritando Claire Ash solo quedo con duda

― _tiene algo de especial ese Gimnasio?_ ―Pregunto el

― _El gimnasio de Athens es uno de los mas difíciles hasta ahora lleva invicto varios años gracias a sus Lideres que se especializan en el tipo Dragón incluso están como candidatos para el alto mando pero no para elite4 si no para campeón pokemon ellos solo aceptan batallas con uno que tenga siete medallas reunidas para combatir y casi nadie en su sano juicio iria a luchar contra ellos_ ―Dijo Claire y Ash solo sonrio

― _se escucha como un gran reto cuando consiga las siete medallas los retare y tu también lo aras devora así les mostraras que se equivocan_ ―Dijo Ash y ella solo se levanto

― _creo que estás loco Ash ya que como dijo Claire nadie en su sano Juicio lucharía contra mis padres pero puedo ver que tu no estás en tu sano Juicio así que podríamos intentarlo pero te digo que si los vencemos dejaras que me enfrente a mi hermano y luego tu y yo saldaremos cuentas en la liga Pokemon entendido?_ ―Pregunto ella seria y Ash asintio y le dio la mano a lo que ella la acepto

― _tu nivel de entrenador es superior al de un novato algo me dice que llevas viajando mucho no es así?_ ―Pregunto Devora al ver en su combate que no peleo contra un novato

― _es verdad ya eh participado en varias ligas de Kanto a Kalos aunque no las haya ganado siempre quede en buen lugar_ ―Dijo el sonriéndole mientras caminaban

― _eso es asombroso y de seguro vienes a agregar otra liga perdida aquí ya que yo la ganare_ ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante

― _Eso lo veremos_ ―Dijo Ash con la misma sonrisa

― _creo que ustedes dos se llevaran muy bien_ ―dijo Claire riendo un poco al verlos a ambos


	12. Una vieja amistad

Capitulo 11

Ash seguía su camino junto a sus dos Compañeras ya faltaba Poco para llegar hacia ciudad Firens y la próxima batalla de Gimnasio de Ash y también de Devora mientras Caminaban Ash les iba relatando sus múltiples aventuras en lo largo de las demás regiones mientras Claire iba atenta a lo que Ash decía Devora mucha atención no le prestaba

― _para llegar a la ciudad solo serian unas pocas Horas de Caminata si seguimos a este ritmó llegaríamos para esta tarde_ ―Dijo ella mientras miraba el mapa electrónico

― _Dime Ash que Pokemon usaras para la lider? Es una de nivel 8 así que debes usar lo mejor de lo mejor contra ella_ ―Dijo Devora y el comenzó a pensar

― _es entrenadora del tipo fuego no? Bueno usare a Arielis y si necesito otro Pokemon seria la oportunidad Perfecta para probar a mi mega Unfezant_ ―Respondió Ash y siguió caminando junto a ellas

Cuando ya llevaban un buen trecho escucharon un Grito que venía del bosque ellos fueron a ver que sucedía solo observaron a una Chica de casi 30 de edad , tenía el cabello castaño oscuro , piel blanca , un vestido largo azul con unos cuantos lunares blancos frente a ella había un derrotado Meowstic Macho y se le acercaba un Ursaring enojado

― _Ayuda!_ ―Grito ella

― _Arielis Hidrobomba , Pikachu impactrueno!_ ―Grito Ash y sus dos Pokemons atacaron primero mojando a aquel Ursaring y luego electrocutarlo este solo se giro para recibir otro impactrueno que iso que se fuera

― _te encuentras bien?_ ―Pregunto Ash y la mujer vio a quienes la salvaron

― _Si muchas gracias_ ―Dijo ella agradecida

― _creo que debería ser la ultima vez que salgo al bosque sin prepararme bien_ ―Dijo ella cargando a su Meowstic quien ya habia despertado y observaba a Ash y sus amigas

― _Soy Ash Ketchum un placer_ ―Se presento el

― _mi nombre es Claire_ ―Claire iso lo mismo que Ash

― _soy Devora encantada_ ―Dijo Devora con su actitud algo seria pero calmada

― _es un placer me llamo verónica_ ―Se Presento ella

― _se dirigen hacia Ciudad Firens?_ ―Pregunto ellay los tres asintieron

― _bien vengan acompáñenme hasta mi casa mi Esposo ya debió haber vuelto el puede llevarlos hacia Firens_ ―Dijo Veronica y los tres la siguieron hacia una Cabaña

En la entrada Habia un Hombre de la misma Edad tenía el cabello negro y ojos marrones junto a un Meowstic Hembra y un Espurr le hacía compañía a una pequeña niña de ojos marrones y el color de su pelo como el de su padre tenia a aquel Espurr cargándolo ella corrió hacia su madre

― _Mamá!_ ―Ella la abrazo y cargo a su Hija mientras caminaba hacia la casa

― _quienes son estos Chicos?_ ―Pregunto el sujeto observando a Ash y Compañía

― _ah ellos son Ash y sus amigas Claire y Devora_ ―Presento Verónica a los chicos

― _es un placer yo me llamo Jasón_ ―Se presento el Hombre a ellos

― _es un placer_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo

― _Cariño podrías llevarlos hacia la ciudad se dirigían hacia haya cuando me Ayudaron_ ―Dijo Verónica y Jasón asintió

― _claro pero porque no se quedan a la fiesta y luego los llevo?_ ―Pregunto el y los tres se miraron

― _fiesta?_ ―Pregunto Claire sin entender

― _celebramos el dia en que Jason vino a Seal el es de Kanto y nos conocimos en el laboratorio_ ―Dijo Veronica sonriendo el rio un poco

― _si jaja vine hasta esta Region para ganar la liga ya que perdi en todas las demás de Kanto a Kalos y bueno llegue aquí en el laboratorio conocí a Verónica cuando ella fue por su primer Pokemon que fue Flamcer mientras yo me quede con Tekio ella quería ganar el Gran canto así que viajamos mucho ella , yo y Nuestra amiga Aria que ya debe de llegar en cualquier momento_ ―Dijo el y escucho la bocina de una camioneta el observo una Hummer Negra llegar

― _bien ya llego_ ―Dijo el y para sorpresa de los mas jóvenes quien salió del vehiculo era nada mas ni nada menos que Electra la As de la batalla de la frontera de Dicha región

― _Electra?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella rio un poco al verla

― _en realidad me llamo Erika ,Electra es el sobrenombre que uso para los combates_ ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa al encontrarse con sus viejos amigos ademas de Ash y Compañía

― _si me permiten decir algo tu y Claire se parecen a Veronica y Jason cuando viaje con ellos ya que a ambos primero los conoci en el laboratorio Jason se presento ante mi y dije mi nombre pero me fui estaba muy concentrada en ganar siempre pero luego de perder contra Jason comenzamos a viajar cuando Llegamos al Gran Canto para apoyar a Veronica ella gano y consiguió un contrato discográfico pero tenía que separarnos para que cumpliera su sueño lo hicimos luego con Jason fuimos a la batalla de la frontera donde yo vencí al que era el As del frente y me convertí en la as de la batalla de la frontera hay me separe de Jason quien fue a la Liga Seal yo fui a apoyarlo , gano no solo la liga si no el corazón de Veronica_ ―Dijo Electra y los tres tenían cara de asombro que al escuchar todo eso solo pensaron en un Gran Dejavu en lo primero que ella dijo cosa que les resulto demasiado familiar a todos

Paso un par de horas y todos estaban divirtiéndose Verónica le dio unos consejos a Claire para las batallas musicales como que practicara no solo su guitarra o violin si no también su voz ya que al escucharla hablar noto que tenía una voz perfecta para el canto , mientras Ash y Electra hablaban de lo que Ash vivio cuando enfrento la batalla de la frontera de Kanto electra se la veía muy interesada en el relato de aquel Joven ya que vencio a casi todos los cerebros a la primera solo perdió un combate contra Anabel y dos contra Brando ya que ella recuerda por lo que le contaron ellos la mayorai de los entrenadores ni a Anabel llegaban ya que se rendían rápido

― _Sabes Ash por lo que cuentas espero con ansias que llegues a la batalla de la frontera para poder luchar claro que primero deberas vencer a mis compañeros para llegar pero por lo que cuentas no te tomara mucho esfuerzo hacerlo ya que ellos tienen el mismo nivel que los de Kanto_ ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa Retadora a lo que Ash sonrio de Igual Forma

― _tengo una idea antes de llevar a Ash y sus amigas a la ciudad porque no tienen una batalla Pokemon?_ ―Pregunto Jason y ambos asintieron

Los dos fueron hacia el patio delantero donde Ash solo se coloco de so forma común para un combate mientras Electra solo estaba parada con la mano en su cintura y con una Pokebola en mano

― _bien será un combate 1 vs 1_ ―Dijo Jason y Electra negó

― _que sea todos los Pokemon de Ash contra el mio solo traje uno pero creo que con el será suficiente_ ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada

Ash solo acepto el desafio y se preparo para combatir el saco una Pokebola y esperaban la señal de Jason mientras Claire y Devora solo observaban el combate emocionadas e impacientes pero solo Claire lo demostraba

― _Comienzen!_ ―Grito Jason y Ash fue el primero en lanzar su Pokebola

― _Lordmagius ve!_ ―Ash saco a su Lordmagius quien se preparo para la batalla

― _Electivire es hora de desatar la tormenta!_ ―Electra saco a su Electivire

― _espada sombra!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Lordmagius corrió para atacar a Electivire

― _Sujétalo y cabezazo voltaico_ ―Ordeno Electra y Electivire intercepto el stoque y sujeto lo sujeto de ambos brazos y le dio un fuerte cabezazo que lordmagius al retroceder varias descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo para luego caer derrotado Ash ,Claire y Devora no creían lo que ven el Pokemon mas fuerte de Ash de esa región derrotado de un solo golpe

― _Lordmagius regresa….Arielis ve!_ ―Ordeno Ash y saco a Arielis quien solo al ver que guardaba la pokebola de Lordmagius quería decir que perdió y solo observo a quien debía enfrentarse

― _canto imitación!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Arielis al cantar sus melodías creo dos espadas de agua y corrió para atacar a Electivire

― _atrapala de la cabeza y luego choque aturdidor_ ―Ordeno Electra y electivire la atrapo de la cabeza y levanto mientras arielis trataba de liberarse luego este solto una fuerte descarga y la soltó vencida

― _increible…_ ―Devora al igual que Claire estaban asombradas por eso , Ash devolvió a Arielis y saco a Goresth quien solo grito retando a Electivire

― _Puño trueno electivire_ ―Ordeno Electra y Electivire corrió para golpearlo

― _territorio!_ ―Ordeno Ash y cuando Goresth lanzo el ataque electivire lo esquivo y le dio un gancho e la mandíbula mandándolo a los aires

― _trueno_ ―Ordeno electra y Electivire lanzo un poderoso trueno que golpeo a goresth y lo dejo vencido

Ash lo devolvió y luego saco otra Pokebola solo le quedaban dos Pokemon y no habia logrado vencer al Electivire de Electra

― _Unfezant ve!_ ―Ash saco a Unfezant quien se preparo para atacar

― _Ave Brava!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Unfezant salió rápido para golpear a electivire

― _esquivalo y puño trueno_ ―Ordeno Electra y su pokemon esquivo a Unfezant y luego la bajo de un puñetazo derrotada

― _Unfezant regresa… Pikachu ve!_ ―Ash ya uso a su ultimo Pokemon su fiel Pikachu

― _Tacleada de voltio!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Pikachu corrió para chocar con electivire

― _atrapalo y arrojalo_ ―Ordeno Electra y Electivire al ver la oportunidad atrapo a Pikachu y lo arrojo a un árbol vencido

― _Pikachu ya no puede continuar la victoria es para Electra!_ ―El amigo de esta le dio la victoria mientras Ash cargaba a Pikachu

― _Increible…_ ―Dijeron las dos compañeras de Ash asombradas por aquello en verdad Electra era fuerte no en vano tenia el titulo de As del frente y próximamente de la liga Pokemon

― _escucha Ash fue divertido pero aun te falta entrenar mas claro eh notado que tu equipo esta en excelente forma y espero que en la batalla de la frontera traigas a lo mejor de lo mejor ya que como dijiste debes tener muchos Pokemons fuertes en tu arsenal_ ―Dijo Electra animando al muchacho quien asintio y la observo

Ya atardecía y Ash y sus amigas estaban en la camioneta de Electra ya que ella se ofreció para llevarlos

― _cuidense nos veremos para navidad_ ―Dijo electra mientras comenzaba a manejar

― _te estaremos esperando Erika hasta luego_ ―Saludaron sus dos amigos mientras ella se perdia en el horizonte junto a Ash y las demás


	13. Zoroark y Un combate Ardiente!

Capitulo 12

Mientras iban a Firens el Vehículo de Electra comenzó a ser Ruidos raros y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el motor tiro mucho Humo y se detuvo ella salió a revisar y solo dio un suspiro al ver el motor

― _Arceus dame paciencia con esta porquería de vehículo_ ―Maldijo ella en voz baja y luego observo a las tres personas que aun estaban en el auto

― _Creo que estare aquí un par de horas porque no siguen caminando Firens no esta muy lejos , perdón por no poder llevarlos mas lejos_ ―Se disculpo Electra para luego sacar su Telefono

― _no vienes con nosotros?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella negó

― _no puedo tengo que quedarme con mi Camioneta hasta que llegue el mecánico así que creo que esta es la despedida suerte Ash y nos vemos en la batalla de la frontera_ ―Electra los despidió y Ash luego de despedirse siguió caminando junto a sus acompañantes ya llegando a una colina lograron observar a Firens esta aun tenia parte de su arquitectura antigua además que sus casas eran algo altas sin contar los edificios y el gimnasio que se podía observar desde se lugar

 _―bueno sigamos Caminando_ ―Dijo Devora y los tres siguieron caminando cuando llegaron cerca de la ciudad Ash se detuvo y comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila

― _que buscas Ash?_ ―Pregunto Claire curiosa el no le dijo y comenzó a arrojar cosas por todos lados pokeballs posciones y varias chucherías mas cuando lanzo una Pokebola esta cayo en los arbustos y se escucho el ruido de cuando se atrapa a un Pokemon Ash dejo de buscar y solo fue al escuchar ese ruido y los tres observaron los arbustos para ver a la Pokebola qu aun se movia

― _que pokemon será?_ ―Se pregunto Claire al observar la Pokebola la cual dejo de moverse y Ash la tomo y solo la observo

― _que Pokemon será?_ ―Dijo Ash para luego activar la Pokebola del cual de ella salió un Houndoom quien solo observo a Ash nada mas

― _vaya un Houndoom creo que lo atrapaste mientra estaba dormido por eso lo capturaste a la primera_ ―Opino Devora y Ash solo la miro

― _si eso parece, bueno Houndoom bienvenido_ ―Dijo Ash y el Pokemon solo miro para otro lado

― _bueno será Mejor seguir Caminando ya estamos pronto de Llegar_ ―Dijo Ash y guardo al Pokemon en la Pokebola para luego seguir caminando con las demás Chicas

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad al llegar a la Plaza principal observaron un gran tumulto de gente alrededor mientras la Oficial Jenny vigilaba la verlos llegar los detuvo

― _Alto no pueden pasar por aquí si no sacan a sus Pokemon hoy es el festival de Intercambio y es obligatorio hacerlo_ ―Dijo ella y Ash y sus compañeras los sacaron Cuando Ash saco a Arielis ella solo salto a abrazarlo pero cuando abrazo a algo pero sintio que no era Ash solo observo a Lordmagius parado con una mirada Seria ella lentamente se separo y se escondió detrás de Ash quien solo le salió una gota en la nuca mientras todos seguían Caminando observaron varias Maquinas de intercambio con varios entrenadores intercambiando Pokemon solo que estas maquinas los Pokemon aun seguían afuera solo se introducía la Pokebola , ellos observaron como una Niña intercambiaba su Scizor por una Braixen de un chico

― _Por favor cuidate Braixen , y cuida bien de Braixen_ ―Dijo el Chico mientras se despedia de Braixen quien fue con la chica y Scizor con el muchacho

― _Como verán esta maquina permite un intercambio sin la necesidad de que el Pokemon este dentro así el entrenador tiene la oportunidad de despedirse del Pokemon_ ―la científica encargada le explico a todos como funcionaba esa maquina mientras Ash y compañía aun seguían caminando junto a todos sus pokemon

― _Vaya esto esta muy concurrido_ ―Opino Claire cuando sintio que la tomaron del brazo y observo a un Chico de casi su edad

― _Dime linda no te interesaría intercambiar ese Lebrade que tienes por un Poderoso Gallade?_ ―Pregunto el y Lebrade solo levanto una ceja como diciendo "Yo valgo mas de 10 gallades "

― _No gracias prefiero quedarme con mi Lebrade pero gracias por la oferta_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo tranquila y el chico se fue

Mientras Ash fue rodeado por varios entrenadores y entrenadoras en busca de dos de sus Pokemon Arielis y Lordmagius

― _oye muchacho no te interesa intercambiar ese Lordmagius tuyo por un Poderoso Gorilum?_ ―Pregunto un chico con la pokebola de dicho pokemon

― _no que te parece intercambiarlo por un agil Infernape?_ ―Pregunto otro

― _dime no te interesa una Gardevoir por esa Arielis?_ ―Pregunto una Chica y Ash seguía rechazando

Por Lordmagius le ofrecieron un Tyranitrum , Aggron , Onix,Gallade,Gorilum,Lucario,Skarmory y varios mas mientras que por Arielis le ofrecieron una Lopunny,Gardevoir,Liligant,Mismagius,Ninetales y otros mas

Ellos llegaron al Centro Pokemon donde Ash aprovecho para darle de comer a sus Pokemon mientras Houndoom comía el levanto la cabeza y observo una Ninetales quien estaba parada junto a su entrenador este se acerco para saludar y la Ninetales lo acepto y se fueron sin que sus entrenadores se dieran Cuenta ya habiendo pasado un rato ambos entrenadores se dieron cuenta de la falta de ambos Pokemon y fueron a buscarlos cuando los encontraron afuera del Centro Pokemon dormidos

― _Houndoom aquí estabas_ _―_ Ash se acerco al Pokemon quien abrió un poco los ojos

― _Ninetales te estaba buscando_ ―su entrenador se acerco y luego los vio a ambos

― _Disculpa ese es tu Houndoom?_ ―Pregunto el Muchacho y Ash asintió

― _si es mio_ ―Dijo Ash y el chico saco una pokebola

― _no te interesa cambiarlo por un Zoroark es que mi Hermano ah estado buscado ese pokemon por mucho tiempo ya que tiene la mega piedra de el pero no lo ah logrado conseguir ya que son muy raros en Seal y el pensaba irse a Kalos por uno , pero me dio su Zoroark para que lo intercambie por uno si lo encuentra dime quieres intercambiarlo?_ ―Pregunto El muchacho cuando saco a Zoroark de la pokebola

― _No se…_ ―Ash solo observo a Houndoom quien estaba junto a aquella Ninetales

― _Houndoom dime te gustaría quedarte con este Chico y Ninetales?_ ―Pregunto Ash y su Pokemon lo observo y Asintió

― _esta bien intercambiémoslos_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos fueron a una de esas Maquinas para el intercambio Pokemon

― _Por favor coloquen las Pokebolas_ ―Dijo el encargado y ambos lo pusieron la maquina se encendió y comenzó el intercambio una vez Finalizado ambos sacaron a los Pokemon

― _Cuídate mucho Zoroark_ ―Dijo el Muchacho observando al Pokemon quien asintió

― _Cuidate Houndoom pórtate bien_ ―Ash se despidió del Pokemon y vio como el muchacho se iba hacia otro que lo estaba esperando al acercarse este se agacho y le coloco un collar a Houndoom era la Mega piedra de dicho Pokemon

Cuando Ash se volteo solo observo a Claire parada junto a sus Pokemon le extraño no ver a Devora ya que hace un momento estaba hay junto a ellos

― _oye Claire y Devora?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _le ofrecieron dos intercambios y ella los acepto no tarda_ ―Dijo ella y Ash asintió cuando la observo volver junto a dos Nuevos Pokemon uno era un Lucario y otro era una especie de mosquetero todo plateado , en sus brazos se observaba que tenia partes muy levantadas como si fueran guantes y comienzo de botas en su cabeza una especie de sombrero con una Tela larga roja que descendía

― _que pokemon es ese?_ ―Se Pregunto Ash y saco la Pokedex para ver al nuevo Pokemon de Devora

 **Rapiore:el Pokemon Mosquetero , Rapiore tiene una gran habilidad con la Espada stoque es conocido en una vieja leyenda como el segundo miembro del Trio de la espada compuesto por Lordmagius,Rapiore y Psicoqueen**

― _Vaya que interesante_ _―_ Dijo Ash al ver a dicho Pokemon

― _una Chica quiso intercambiarlos por mi Mismagius y Lopunny ella va a Kalos y mis dos Pokemon según ella le servirían en los Performance y al verme dijo que estos dos son fuertes y me servirán en la liga así que porque no? Ademas a Mismagius y Lopunny no les gusta luchar_ ―Dijo Devora mientras observaba a los otros dos Pokemon quienes tenían una mirada Retadora hacia Lordmagius y Zoroark

― _creo que ya comenzó una rivalidad_ ―Dijo Claire mientras miraba aquello

― _si tienes razón_ ―Dijo Devora observando a sus dos Nuevos Pokemon

― _oye Ash no tenias una lucha contra el lider del Gimnasio? Este Gimnasio tiene horarios para retarlos y según mi relog solo te quedan 10 minutos para ir antes de que cierre_ ―Claire observo un relog que tenia con el dibujo de un Vulpix donde las horas eran marcadas con su cola

― _que?! Pues ya vengo!_ ―Grito Ash y fue corriendo hacia el Gimnasio acompañado de todos sus Pokemon mientras Claire y Devora solo tenían una gota en su nuca al ver esa escena y lo siguieron

Ash luego de correr un rato llego al Gimnasio al observarlo de Cerca observo que parecía un completo Militar por su forma el al entrar solo lo miraba de arriba abajo cuando camino un poco piso algo y varios reflectores se encendieron apuntándolo el observo mejor la ambientación era como un campo de batalla por varios cráteres y escombros Ash solo observaba por todos lados en busca de la lider

― _Bienvenido al campo de Batalla_ ―Ash observo hacia el Frente y vio que desde una Puerta una Mujer de casi 36 cabello rojo corto una chaqueta Marrón oscura , guantes negros , pantalón militar amarillo oscuro con negro , rodilleras , botas negras además de en su cinturón llevaba dos Pokebolas y otro cinturón que la cruzaba traía otras dos

― _Soy Ash Ketchum y la desafío a una batalla_ ―Reto Ash y ella solo lo miraba

― _tienes muchas agallas para retar este Gimnasio niño pero veremos cuanto te dura soy la Lider del Gimnasio la Sargento Cassandra Taylor y ahora veras lo que es una fuerte contendiente , será una batalla de tres contra tres solo tu puedes sustituir , comencemos_ ―Dijo ella tomando una Pokebola

― _Infernape al frente y al centro!_ ―Grito ella y apareció su Pokemon un Infernape

― _Arielis ve!―_ Ash saco su Pokemon del tipo Agua quien observo a su rival

Infernape ataco primero con Puño fuego a lo que Arielis lo esquivo y ataco con Tridente de Agua pero Infernape este uso excavar para esquivar el ataque Ash solo observaba el terreno para esperar donde saldría el Pokemon mientras arielis hacia lo mismo cuando Infernape salió de atrás Arielis no tubo tiempo de Reaccionar ya que un puño fuego le dio en la espalda Ash solo miro como su Pokemon se levantaba mientras Infernape solo corria por el terreno mientras observaba Arielis Ash ordeno que atacase con Hidrobomba y ella lo iso y justamente le dio a Infernape quien al recibir aquel ataque choco contra una pared que habia este se levanto Lento y ataco con Lanzallamas el cual Arielis esquivo de un salto pero ella no vio cuando Infernape llego hacia el mismo lugar que ella y la bajo de una patada Ignea Arielis se levanto lentamente y solo observo a Infernape con una sonrisa confiada , ella utilizo armadura helada para atacar cuando logro conectar el golpe Infernape le lanzo un lanzallamas muy cerca que la iso retroceder Ash ordeno que utilizase canto Imitacion y ella lo iso y corrió hacia Infernape que le coloco un fuerte golpe en la boca y luego una patada habia copiado combate cercano pero para Arielis era diferente ya que cada vez que lanzaba un golpe este lanzaba un fuerte golpe de agua Cassandra solo observaba aquello al igual que las amigas de Ash

― _Combate acuatico interesante…_ ―Dijo Cassandra seria

― _combate acuatico?_ ―Pregunto Devora curiosa

― _es un ataque del tipo Agua Arielis puede usarlo pero cuando cambia de tipo en su forma actual es tipo Psiquico/Agua si usa Canto Arcaico cambiaria a Agua/lucha pero eso aun no quiere decir que deba saber ese ataque cada arielis y tritions tiene un ataque caracterisito en su cambio de tipo claro que los Tritions no usan canto arcaico usan danza arcaica una contra parte con el mismo efecto pero bueno a lo que voy Arielis debe tener una gran fuerza si sabe ese ataque ya que no es nada Común ademas cuando cambian por diferente forma pueden dominar un arte marcial o una habilidad humana y yo diría que Arielis esta entre el Kung fu o un entrenamiento Miliar por su forma de luchar_ ―Dijo Claire y observo que Devora tenia una mirada graciosa y los ojos bien abiertos

― _de donde sabes eso?_ ―Pregunto ella curiosa

― _lei muchos libros sobre Pokemon así que conozco casi todo sobre lo que se sabe de ellos_ ―Dijo Claire con una sonrisa medio ególatra

Mintras volviendo a la Lucha Arielis dejo de atacar con Combate acuatico mientras Infernape apenas y se mantenía de pie Mientras cassandra solo tenia una mirada seria en su rostro le orden un ultimo ataque a Infernape cual era Fuerza bruta al atacar y dar contra arielis ambos cayeron debiltiados ya que estaban cansados los dos

― _Infernape regresa , lo hiciste bien tomate un descanso_ ―Dijo ella y saco otra Pokebola

― _Delphox a luchar!_ ―Cassandra saco su segundo Pokemon que resulto ser Delphox

― _Zoroark yo te elijo!_ ―Ash saco su Pokemon Zoroark dio un fuerte Grito de batalla y miro a Delphox

― _Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Cassandra y Delphox lanzo el ataque que Zoroark salto justo a tiempo

Cuando estaba en el aire Ash le ordeno que ataque con garra Umbria este al crear la garra oscura salió despedido hacia Delphox quien al verlo llegar ataco con llamarada la cual para sorpresa de Cassandra Zoroark corto con la garra y siguió su camino para atacar cuando lo iso este dio muy fuerte contra Delphox al ser un ataque efectivo lo derroto de un solo golpe tanto Ash como Cassandra estaban asombrados al ver el Poder

― _vaya…que fuerte es ese Zoroark_ ―Dijo Claire al ver la lucha

― _no me esperaba menos ya que ese Zoroark tiene en nivel de habilidad 88 mientras que Delphox tenia un nivel de 56 por eso solo fue necesario un ataque muy efectico como lo es garra umbría para lograr derrotar a Delphox_ ―Dijo Devora mirando la lucha

― _como lo sabes?_ ―Pregunto Claire

― _utilice mi Pokedex para saber el nivel de cada Pokemon que tiene Ash hasta ahora por ejemplo Pikachu es de nivel100 , Gorest es nivel 22 , Arielis nivel 36 , Unfezant nivel 77 mientras que Lordmagius tiene un buen nivel de 85 lo cual me sorprende_ ―Dijo Devora

― _bueno Lordmagius tiene ese nivel ya que fue el de Maya quien se lo regalo a Ash_ ―Dijo Claire y Devora la miro

― _Maya la antigua campeona?_ ―Pregunto ella y Claire asintio

― _vaya quien lo diría_ ―Dijo Devora con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba la lucha

― _bien por ultimo Rapidash Ve!_ ―Cassandra saco a su Rapidash quien cuando Ash lo observo este tenia en su frente debajo del cuerno una mega Piedra Ash observo a Cassandra que en su guante tenia una Piedra activadora Ash devolvió a Zoroark y saco a otro Pokemon

― _Unfezant ve!_ ―Ash saco a Unfezant quien solo quedo volando

― _ya entiendo bueno…_ ―Dijo ella y observo como Ash sacaba de su brazo la mega piedra ambos la activaron al mismo tiempo

Unfezant cuando dejo de brillar por la mega evolución se la observaba qu tenia en las alas una especie de fuego en las plumas una línea de fuego iba de su cabeza hacia su cola que ahora era mas larga y roja Claire y devora estaban asombradas al ver eso

― _no era que Mega unfezant era tipo Hielo/volador?―_ Pregunto Claire y escucho la risa de Cassandra

― _es tipo Hielo/volador pero el Unfezant Macho la Hembra es Fuego/volador pero ahora observen a su rival_ ―Dijo ella mientras que Rapidash cuando termino se le observo en el aire el fuego que le recorría se incremento rotundamente ademas de que le salieron dos pares de Alas haciendo un Pegaso de fuego Ash y Devora estaban asombradas al ver aquello

Cassandra ordeno que Rapidash atacase con envestida este solo corrió por el aire mientras Unfezant ataco con pájaro osado ambos ataques Chocaron y se cancelaron pero le causo daño a ambos Ash le ordeno a Unfezant que ataque con As aéreo pero esta lanzo un potente Lanzallamas cosa que dio fuerte contra Rapidash quien se recupero y le devolvió el ataque Ash ordeno que ataque otra ves con apajaro Osado mientras que Rapidash utilizo nitro carga ambos ataques al hacer contacto volvieron a neutralizarse pero causando un fuerte daño Unfezant y Rapidash tenían la misma fuerza y seria largo aquel Combate ambos ordenaron atacar con Lanzallamas y cuando lo hicieron ambos ataques dieron fuertemente contra cada Pokemon ambos perdieron la mega y se desplomaron al suelo derrotados cada uno y por ende Ash resulto el vencedor ya que aun le quedaba Zoroark para batallar

― _fue un buen combate Chico_ ―Casandra de su bolsillo saco la medalla esta tenia la cabeza de Rapidash y atrás dos pares de alas era de color dorado y rojo

― _aquí tienes la medalla Pegaso_ ―Dijo Cassandra y Ash la tomo y celebro como siempre lo Hace

Una vez que salieron de Firens fueron hacia el pequeño aeropuerto que habia en la ciudad rumbo otra vez hacia Astral y luego a Nautiluz

― _devora enfrentaras a mi hermano?_ ―Pregunto Claire y ella asintio

― _si retare el gimnasio de Nautiluz y seria mi tercer gimnasio_ ―Dijo Devora

― _que otros gimnacios ganaste?_ ―Pregunto Claire curiosa

― _gane en gimnacios en ciudad Greria y Veness_ ―Dijo ella y observo las medallas la de Greria era parecida a un engrenaje con una línea dorada cruzándola

― _yo también retare a Chris y luego ire por el gimnacio de Astral_ ―Dijo Ash observándolas

― _yo no retare ese gimnacio pretendo retar el de Ponpei por mi cuarta medalla_ ―Dijo Devora y Ash asintio

― _bien cuando lleguemos también veremos que otros gimnacios podemos retar_ ―Dijo Ash y al ver que llegaron al aeropuerto solo subieron al avión rumbo hacia astral


	14. una lección electrizante!

Capitulo 13

El avión ya habia aterrizado en ciudad Astral y cuando salieron del Aeropuerto Ash , Claire y Devora solo pusieron rumbo hacia ciudad Nautiluz casa de Claire no demoraron mucho en llegar ya que como esa ciudad estaba cerca no les tomo mas de una Hora de viaje llegar a dicho lugar

― _así que tu Hermano es lider del tipo eléctrico_ ―Mientras caminaban Claire y Devora venían charlando

― _si lo s ademas me dijo que siempre quiso llegar a lo mas alto y para el su meta es llegar a ser un Elite4 y ya ah superado la marca necesaria de 30 victorias seguidas para estar nominado a Alto mando_ ―Dijo Claire recordando como Chris la cansaba de repetir que el llegaría a un ser un Alto mando algún dia

― _y cual fue su ultima victoria?_ ―Pregunto Devora y Claire comenzó a Reir

― _Fue Ash el perder en su prima vez le dio la oportunidad de concursar en una Rama este Año se remplazan a la elite4 y hay retos de los que clasificaron para cada puesto_ ―Dijo Claire riendo un Poco

Cuando llegaron hacia la ciudad Claire solo se apresuro a su casa que también era el Gimnasio y al llegar y tocar la puerta quien la abrió no fue su Hermano si no una Mujer de la edad de Chris , tenia el Cabello marrón corto , piel blanca traia una playera Azul clara y un pantalón azul oscuro mas unas botas negras

― _Claire!_ ―Saludo la Mujer con una sonrisa

― _Jina!_ ―Claire la Abrazo y tanto Devora como Ash quedaron sin entender nada

― _creo que olvide presentarlos ella es Jina la Novia de mi Hermano forma parte del Alto mando con el tipo Electrico_ ―Dijo Claire pero Jina negó

― _ya no mas Claire , Chris me derroto y perdí el lugar en el Alto mando pero bueno el se lo merecía se veía tan feliz cuando me venció_ ―Dijo ella con una sonrisa Claire estaba que no lo creía

― _Mi hermano en el Alto mando?_ ―Pregunto ella y Jina asintió

― _Que bien mi hermano lo logro!_ ―Grito ella de la emoción y luego reparo en Jina

― _y porque estas aquí Jina?_ ―Pregunto Claire cayendo en eso

― _estoy cuidando su casa ya que Chris se encuentra en Astral atendiendo unos últimos papeles para hacerlo oficial y eso no es todo Chris me invito a vivir con ustedes no te molesta verdad?_ ―Pregunto Jina

― _Claro que no es mas me encanta la idea sabes que siempre te vi como una Hermana mayor_ ―Dijo Claire sonriendo

― _cambiando de Tema Claire Chris me conto que estabas de viaje con un chico es el?_ ―Pregunto Jina señalando a Ash Claire asintio

― _Que Extraño Chris me dio otra Descripcion de el_ ―Dijo Jina observando a Ash

― _que dijo de mi?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso

― _dijo que era mujeriego que vaga por las Regiones engañando a chicas incautas para que viajen con el donde el las despoja de toda inocencia y luego se va a otra región dejándola sola a la chica_ ―Dijo Jina y tanto Ash,Claire y Devora estaban con los ojos abiertos y una mirada Graciosa

― _ya vera cuando Llegue le enseñare a ese cerebro de Ursaring a no mentir_ ―Amenazo Claire con un Aura oscura que aterraba

― _Claire..siempre es así?_ ―Pregunto Ash mirando a Jina

― _cuando es relacionado a su Hermano si , ella es así_ ―Dijo Jina observando a Claire con una mirada Asesina que al escuchar a su estomago se calmo

― _no puedo golpearlo si no como…tengo Hambre_ ―Dijo ella y todos se cayeron al estilo anime

― _bueno justamente acabo de Preparar el Almuerzo ya que Chris ya venia en camino así que porque no almorzamos?_ ―Pregunto Jina y todos Asintieron

Cuando estaban en el Comedor almorzando al igual que los Pokemon Jina solo observaba el equipo de Ash se veía realmente Fuerte con esos 5 Pokemons que llevaba consigo

― _has tenido alguna batalla desde que llegaste?_ ―Pregunto Claire Curiosa

― _pues no , no ah venido nadie en todo el dia sin contar a ustedes_ ―Dijo Jina mientras comia

― _ah por cierto felicidades por tu primera Nota solo te faltan Cuatro nada mas_ ―Dijo Jina felicitando a Claire

― _si Gracias la gane en un torneo en un Pueblo que visitamos cuando íbamos a Firens_ ―Dijo Claire comiendo

― _Dime Ash vienes por una batalla?_ ―Pregunto Jina y Ash asintio

― _bien luego de Almorzar tengamos una Batalla te parece?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash asintió en eso escucharon como la puerta del Gimnasio de Habria solo para observar entrar a Chris

― _Chris!_ ―Grito Claire este la observo y sonrio

― _hola , que hacen aquí?_ ―Pregunto Chirs al ver a Ash , Claire y Devora

― _Ash viene por su batalla contra ti_ _―_ Dijo Claire y Chris observo a Ash y luego a Jina y Devora

― _les parece un combate Doble? Yo y Jina contra Ash y la muchacha_ ―Dijo Chris

― _Me llamo Devora y me parece una buena Idea_ ―Dijo Devora y Ash asintió

Los cuatro se posicionaron en un lado cada uno para la lucha Ash y Devora de un lado mientras Chris y Jina del otro los cuatro se observaban y Claire le hacía de Referi

― _La batalla por la Medalla Trueno esta por comenzar será una batalla doble entre el lider del Gimnasio Chris y Jina contra los Retadores Ash y Devora el primer equipo que ya no pueda continuar es el perdedor ahora comienzen!_ ―Grito Claire dando inicio a la lucha

― _Zoroark ve!_ ―Ash saco a su Zoroark quien al salir solo dio un grito fuerte para prepararse para luchar

― _Lucario yo te elijo!_ ―Devora saco a su Lucario quien a ver a Zoroark solo comenzaron a gruñirse

― _Vasta los dos!_ ―Grito Devora en una pose comica

― _tienen que pelear contra los contrincantes no entre ustedes!_ ―Grito Ash en la misma pose

― _y si le mostramos el trabajo en equipo?_ ―Pregunto Chris y Jina asintio

― _Jolteon sal!_ ―Chris saco a su Jolteon

― _Vaporeon yo te elijo!_ ―Jina saco a su Vaporeon

El vaporeon de Jina lanzo un fuerte Chorro de Agua hacia lucario y Zoroark que dio a sus pies estos solo observaron el ataque en el suelo para luego observar a Jolteon quien lanzo un trueno al agua electrocutándolos a los dos estos nada felices atacaron sin que se les ordenasen Lucario con golpe Oseo y Zoroark con Garra Umbria a lo cual ambos Pokemon lo esquivaron y chocaron los ataques con su Compañero ambos retrocedieron mientras Devora y Ash trataban de calmarlos al estar enojados no escuchaban sus indicaciones

― _Zoroark calmate!_ ―Grito Ash observando a Zoroark enojado

― _Tu también Lucario calma!_ ―Grito Devora y ambos Pokemon solo sacudieron su cabeza calmandoce y observar a sus Rivales

Zoroark ataco con Garra Umbria a Jolteon quien salto para esquivarlo pero recibió un golpe de palma de Lucario este fue mandado hacia atrás cuando Lucario y Zoroark se prepararon para contratacar Vaporeon los mojo con agua otra vez mientras Jolteon este corrió para luego comenzar a girar creando una rueda eléctrica que iba directo a ambos Pokemon , Zoroark logro esquivarla pero Lucario no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió el golpe directo quien cuando quiso levantarse una fuerte Hidrobomba de Vaporeon lo dejo fuera de Combate , Zoroark aun estando en el Aire recibió un trueno y una hidrobomba al mismo tiempo venciéndolo de un solo ataque tanto Devora como Ash devolvieron a los Pokemons a sus Pokebolas para luego mirar a Chris y Jina

― _perdieron porque sus pokemon tenían una rivalidad_ ―Dijo Chris observándolos

― _una buena forma de Calmarlos seria llevarlos con un sujeto que entrena a pokemons con eso les enseña el trabajo en equipo incluso con tu rival_ ―Dijo Jina observando a Devora y Ash

― _y donde esta ese Hombre?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso

― _se encuentra en Citta do Stacchiesa en la plaza de Arceus (habla del vaticano)_ ―Respondió Chris

― _vayan para haya logren que sus pokemon estén en armonía y vuelvan a enfrentarnos eso si cuando nos enfrenten a los dos será con esos Pokemon no aceptaremos pelear con otros_ ―Dijo Chris observándolos tanto Ash como Devora asintieron

Ya para Ash y sus amigas era tiempo de seguir su camino hacia esta ves a la Plaza de Arceus en Citta do Stacchiesa para aquel entrenamiento cuando ya se estaban despidiendo de Jina Chris apareció corriendo con una incubadora con un moño y un huevo dentro

― _Ten Claire por tu cumpleaños que será en dos semanas y no podre deseártelo ya que estaras de viaje bueno este es regalo mio y de Jina un Huevo de Eevee se que te encanta ese Pokemon y no sabes como me costo encontrar un Huevo de Eevee jaja_ ―se rio Chris y le entrego la incubadora a Claire a quien le brillaban los ojos de la emoción

― _Gracias a los dos!_ ―Dijo Claire y le dio la incubadora a Ash para abrazar a Chris y Jina

― _oigan cuando vuelva de mi viaje que se que me tomara mucho espero ser tia a mi regreso jejeje vámonos!_ ―Grito Claire y tomo tanto a Ash como a devora de las manos para correr dejando a Chris y Jina sonrojados ambos se miraron para luego ver a Claire y sus amigos irse


	15. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

Capitulo 15

Ash y sus Amigas venían caminando tranquilamente por el bosque rumbo a la Plaza de Arceus pero primero debían pasar por Ciudad Trieste donde Devora y Ash tendrian su proximo combate ademas de Claire su batalla Musical.

ahora ella venia cargando el huevo de Eevee que le regalo su Hermano, Devora venía observando el Mapa para ver que no se Pierdan por donde se dirigen ,mientras Ash solo venía observando el camino con su clásica sonrisa al llegar a una Colina observaron un Pueblo algo rustico Ash al verlo solo le recordó a Pueblo Paleta cuando fueron hacia Dicho Pueblo caminaron hacia lo que parecía un centro pokemon y al ver que si lo era decidieron descansar un poco.

―Díganme quieren ir a comer Algo? ―Pregunto Devora y Ash junto con Claire asintieron Luego de retirar a sus Pokemon fueron a buscar un restaurante que no demoraron en encontrar al entrar observaron el lugar repleto había un Escenario puesto y una cortina Roja baja cuando ellos se sentaron las luces se Apagaron.

―Que está Pasando? ―Pregunto Claire al ver todo en eso de la Cortina se escucho una Cansion relajante y tranquila

―Que linda musica... ―Dijo Claire tranquila dejándose llevar La cortina se abrió para ver una Meloetta cantando mientras un joven de la edad de Claire tocaba un violin transparente mientras Meloetta solo cantaba este luego dejo el Violin y tomo una Guitarra eléctrica y cambio el ritmo a una mas rápida incluso meloetta usando su Canto Arcaico lo Hizo mesclar a la perfección para luego ponerse a Danzar, cuando termino de tocar ambos hicieron una Reverencia ante los Aplausos de la gente.

―Wow que gran Cancion ―Dijo Ash aplaudiendo junto a sus Amigas

―Ven vamos a Felicitarlo ―Claire se los llevo a ambos a buscar al Muchacho Cuando llegaron a la parte de atras del Escenario el joven estaba guardando sus instrumentos y demas , el tenia la piel clara , cabello castaño claro , ojos Azules llevaba puesto una playera negra,pantalon de Geans azul oscuro , deportivas negras.

―Bueno Meloetta fue un Buen espectáculo es momento de seguir―Dijo el y vio acercarse a Ash y compañia

―Hola queríamos venir a Felicitarte por tu espectáculo ―Dijo Claire sonriendo el le devolvio la sonrisa

―Gracias aunque mayormente fue cosa de Meloetta ella hizo casi todo el trabajo yo solo toque mis instrumentos ―Dijo el Tranquilo

―Soy Claire ellos son Ash y Devora ―Se presento Claire sonriendo

―Me llamo Steve es un Placer ―Dijo el sonriendo

―Participaras en el Gran Canto? ―Pregunto Claire curiosa

―Claro ya llevo Tres notas reunidas y dos Medallas de Gimnasio ahora me dirigía a Trieste por mi tercera medalla su lider es del tipo Acero y Meloetta sería de gran ayuda ―Dijo El calmado

―Lo dices por su tipo Lucha verdad? ―Pregunto Devora y Steve nego

―No , lo digo por su Tipo Sónico ―Dijo el y a los tres se les dibujo un signo de interrogación

―Tipo Sonico? ―Pregunto Ash

―Es un nuevo tipo descubierto recientemente por eso aun no forma parte del catalogo de tipos pero según mi investigación es Fuerte contra el tipo Acero,roca,Tierra , agua ,Psiquico y Fantasma porque en los primeros el Sonido viaja mas rapido con ellos con el Psiquico porque el sonido desconcentra y con el tipo fantasma se usa el sonido para encontrarlos ―Dijo el tranquilo

―y contra que es debil? ―Pregunto Claire

―Pues es debil contra el Tipo Planta , Bicho ,electrico , Hada y Dragon , aunque no afecta al tipo Veneno y desconosco sus efectos en los tipo Fuego,siniestro , lucha y Normal pero calculo que los dos ultimos sea fuerte por obvias razones ―Dijo el observándolos

―Tu los estuviste investigando? ―Pregunto Ash

―Asi es el Profesor Marcel me asigno a mi a investigarlos ahora luego de conseguir mi tercera medalla iba a reunirme con el y mi Hermana mayor para mostrarles mi avance con este nuevo tipo ―Dijo el Mostrándole en su laptop sus avances

―Vaya... y que pokemon es del tipo Sonico aparte de Meloetta? ―Pregunto Claire curiosa

―Hasta ahora solo eh catalogado unos pocos como lo son Meloetta,Chatot,Wailor y la linea evolutiva de Whismur ―Steve guardo su computadora cuando termino de mostrarles Mientras ellos Hablaban un grupo de tres estaban espiandolos

―escucharon eso un tipo aun no catalogado se imaginan si se lo lleváramos al Jefe? ―Pregunto Meowth

―y que podria hacer el Jefe con el nuevo tipo ? ―Pregunto James

―Solo imagínatelo ―Dijo Meowth

Fantasia Giovann

i estaba en un dia muy Aburrido de papeleo en eso el solo ve como Meloetta aparece en la habitación y se pone a Cantar mientras el disfruta de la Canción , luego lee el periódico donde aparece el y su "descubrimiento" del tipo sonico

―Meowth y sus amigos me hicieron que sea Famoso es hora de que ellos escuche el dulce sonido del dinero ―Dijo Giovanni con una vos graciosa

Fin de la Fantasia

―esa es la Canción mas Hermosa que Quiero escuchar! ―Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo Ya estando Ash y los demás en la salida del Pueblo ya que acordarían ir los Cuatro hasta la ciudad y ahí se separarían

―Bueno es Hora de irnos ―Dijo Ash con Pikachu en el Hombro

―Sera divertido viajar con alguien mas aparte de Meloetta ―Dijo Steve mientras meloetta estaba sentada en su Hombro. No vieron cuando pero dos Manos salieron de quien sabe donde tomando a Meloetta y Pikachu y llevandolos a un Globo

―Jajajajaja ―Se escucho una Risa y Ash junto a sus amigos observaron hacia arriba la equipo rocket

―Equipo Rocket! ―Grito Ash al verlos

―Preparen... ―Jessie no termino de hablar porque una Bola sombra proporcionada por Lordmagius los cayo

―Oye déjanos termina el Lema! ―Grito James

―ya verán ―James tomo una Pokebola pero algo se la tiro de la mano

―Son re crueles déjenos al menos sacar nuestros pokemon ―James observo al suelo donde estaba Steve y junto a el un Pokemon oh eso creia ya que era un Pokemon de aspecto humanoide tenia una Boina verde Echa de Hojas , piel amarillesca oscuro , no se le notaba algo parecido al cabello , tenia lo que parecia un conjunto Verde oscuro arriba botas de un color marron , al igual que guantes se le notaba un cinturon de hojas y un Chaleco pero este de madera flexible en su cuello tenia un pañuelo rojo ademas de una rama con forma de un Rifle sniper

―Devolverán a Pikachu y Meloetta ahora oh tirare su globo ―Dijo Steve y el Pokemon apunto con aquello

―y si no que? ―Pregunto Jessie

―bueno , usa Rifle Semilla ―Dijo Steve y su Pokemon disparo tres veces una rompiendo los brazos y otra desinflando el globo que salio disparado

―Yo y mi bocota! ―Grito Jessie mientras iba hacia el Horizonte

―El equipo rocket a sido vencido otra ves ! ―Gritaron los tres mientras desaparecían en un destello Luego de aquello Ash solo observaba el pokemon parecido a un Militar al lado de Steve

―Que pokemon sera ―Pregunto Ash y saco su Pokedex

 **Soldiren: el Pokemon Militar , cuando aun esta en su Pre evolucion dependiendo de su entrenamiento evolucionara a las diferentes etapas al igual en su Ultima evolucion , este pokemon esta en constante entrenamiento y el crea sus herramientas para el Combate , Es tipo Planta puro**

―vaya ... ―Dijo Ash al ver al pokemon

―Donde puedo conseguir uno se ve fuerte ―Pregunto Devora

―Este pokemon casi no se encuentran en estado Salvaje a mi me lo regalo un amigo de Ponpei cuando era solo un Cadedt lo entrene en velocidad y también con precisión y evoluciono a la forma Francotirador y ahora entrena su Ataque especial y defensa ―Dijo Steve y guardo al Pokemon

―Sera mejor seguir ―Dijo Ash y los cuatro comenzaron a Caminar rumbo a la proxima ciudad Ya llevaban mucho viajando cosa que ya comenzó a cansar a alguien.

―no saben cuánto Falta ? ―Pregunto Claire cansada

―No Falta Mucho ―Respondió Devora observando el Mapa Ninguno Sabia que a la distancia un Grupo de cuatro Hombres todos con la misma Ropa los observaban tenían un Camisa Gris, pantalón del mismo Color , gabardina un poco mas oscura .

―Señor los tenemos en la Mira comenzaremos la Recolección de inmediato ―Dijo Uno por un Comunicador

―Entendido neutralicen a sus Escoltas y consigan la información , solo vénzanlos nada mas ―Explico el Líder y los tres asintieron Los tres Agentes terminaron la Comunicación y comenzaron a Correr hacia Ash y sus Amigos . Estos se habían detenido junto a un Rio para descansar un Poco y luego Seguir.

―Ya me sentía muy Agotada ―Claire solo se tiro al suelo a Descansar

―sería bueno liberar a nuestros Pokemon ―Dijo Steve y Todos asintieron liberando a sus Pokemon

Plenamente cuando Lucario y Zoroark se observaron comenzaron a Gruñirse pero una Reprimenda por parte de sus entrenadores los Calmo , Lebrade fue a practicar sus patadas contra un Árbol algo lejos , Arielis se lanzo al rio a refrescarse , Unfezant solo se poso en la rama de un Arbol , Lordmagius solo desenvaino su stoque y comenzó a Practicar con Rapiore tranquilamente , Goresth,Lavger y Ephauter decidieron dormir un poco por el Cansancio , pero algo le Pareció Curioso a Ash , fue ver como Soldiren corría hacia el otro lado del rio y se subía a la copa de un Arbol usando su Rifle y desapareciendo de la vista de todos .

―Que esta Haciendo? ―Pregunto Ash al ver eso

―Esta Montando un Perímetro el nos protegerá desde Hay o nos dará un Aviso , es algo común en el incluso cuando le digo que baje a comer , come rápido y vuelve ―Explico Steve

―Oh comprendo ―Respondió Ash Ya habiendo descansado lo Suficiente guardaron todo Listos para Seguir pero cuando Steve fue por Soldiren algo los vigilaba

―Soldiren ya es momento de irnos! ―Grito Steve y su Pokemon bajo del Árbol rumbo hacia los demás Pero cuando se iba Acercando persivio algo y observo para unos Arbustos , este de un Tobillo saco una Bara con forma de Pistola y creando una Hoja Nabaja se acerco lento al Arbusto , todos estaban en silencio y un tanto nerviosos por lo que saldria de Hay.

―Que sucede Soldiren? ―Pregunto Steve Cuando Soldiren se acerco a los Arbustos de este Salió otro Soldiren pero este no tenía ni la boina ni la bufanda solo tenía el traje y lo que parecían Revolveres de Madera guardados , su rostro era simple no tenia Nariz su boca se le notaba una Rama que venia Masticando , el Soldiren desconocido logro quitarle sus Herramientas al de Steve y darle un Rodillazo en el estomago per el de Steve le ataco con un Latigo Sepa que creo en su Mano lo sujeto del Cueyo y le hacerco para darle un Cabezaso este se libero y retrocedio sacando sus Revolveres para usar Bala cemilla el cual el de Steve sintio y retrocedio este tomo sus Armas y le disparo tambien.

―Hay que Ayudarlo! ―Grito Ash y Pikachu bajo de su Hombro ,Claire saco a Lebrade y Devora a Rapiore los cuales los tres salieron corriendo para ayudar. Pero cuando iban llegando una Lopunny y un Bisharp salieron de los Arbustos y detuvieron a los Pokemon de nuestros Héroes.

―De donde Salieron estos Pokemon?! ―Grito Devora

―Sera mejor que nos entreguen la investigación si no quieren salir heridos ―Los soldados del Equipo Chronos salieron de los Arboles

―Nunca les daré mi Investigación! ―Grito Steve

―Eso no esta a Discusión! Lopunny Mega Stone! ―Grito uno mostrando una Mega Piedra y Lopunny mega evoluciono

―Ash ten , corre nosotros ganaremos tiempo ―Steve le entrego su laptop

―Los ayudare a luchar ―Dijo Ash y Steve lo miro

―Ash conozco tu fuerza pero en este momento es importante que la información este a salvo ―Dijo Steve y Ash asintió para comenzar a Correr Mientras Ash se iba con la Laptop Sus amigos hacian lo Posible por detener su Avance Lebrade se enfrento a Lopunny en un ir y venir de Patadas pero Lopunny tenia las de vencer por estar en forma Mega,Rapiore lograba mantener a raya a Bisharp ya que le vencía en tipo al ser tipo Lucha también , el soldiren de Steve ya había logrado vencer al enemigo y correr para ayudar a sus Compañeros. Mientras Ash era perseguido por el Cuarto Miembro Ash quedo acorralado en un Acantilado y termino observando al soldado del Team Chronos

―Se acabo el camino ―Dijo el Sacando una Pokebola

―No se los Dare! ―Grito Ash y Pikachu se preparo para el combate

―Si asi lo quieres bien..¡Garchomp ve! ―El soldado del Team Chronos saco un Garchomp tomando por sorpresa a Ash Pikachu ataco con cola de Hierro el cual Garchomp freno con Garra Dragon este usando Cuchillada ataco a pikachu quien con Cola de Hierro logro impactarle en la cara y hacerlo retroceder para luego volver a Atacar con cola de Hierro pero Garchomp uso terremoto sacudiendo todo el lugar , Ash perdió el Equilibrio y cayó por el acantilado pero logro sujetarse antes de Caer pero la laptop de Steve si cayo al vacio

―Ash! ―Se escucho el grito de sus Amigos quienes se acercaban

―Dame la Mano! ―Grito el soldado del Team Chronos extendiendo la suya Ash la tomo y logro subir

―Porque me ayudaste? ―Pregunto Ash mirándolo

―Algún día veras la verdad de que el mundo no es como lo pintan chico ―Dijo el y luego salio corriendo hacia el bosque

―Ash te encuentras bien? ―Pregunto Claire y el asintio

―Si lo estoy ―Dijo el algo cansado

―vi como cayo mi Laptop por el acantilado no importa tengo un respaldo de los datos , lo importante es que estas bien ―Dijo Steve tranquilo

―Lo que me pregunto es como uno de ellos pudo mega evolucionar a su Lopunny si se necesita tener una gran amistad con el pokemon para logarlo ―Pregunto Claire extrañada

―no lo se generalmente los equipos malignos usan a sus Pokemon como instrumentos desconosco como la hizo mega evolucionar ―Dijo Ash

―Steve que evolución era contra la que lucho tu Soldiren? ―Pregunto Devora

―es la evolucion de forma peleador como viste no llevaba mucho equipo y era mas Ágil a esa con Fuerza y velocidad se logra pero carece de una buena defensa ya que notaste que perdió rápido ―Explico Steve observando a Devora

―Mejor seguimos ―Dijo Ash y todos asintieron Ya era de noche y ellos llegaron a un centro Pokemon , cuando todos estaban dormidos Steve y Meloetta fueron a los teléfonos para hablar cuando le contestaron el rostro del hombre no se observaba.

―no tenias que hacer eso , sabes que te enviaría la información puntual ―Dijo Steve un tanto serio ―tenia que hacerlo asi aun tenemos nuestra cuartada ―Explico el hombre

―bien hay te llego la copia de la información , por cierto me debes una Laptop nueva ―Dijo Steve mirándolo

―es Tuya retirala en Trieste ―Dijo el y Steve asintio

―bien eso es todo , Larga vida al Team Chronos ―Dijo el Sujeto poniendo su puño en el corazón

―Larga vida al team chronos ―Repitió steve haciendo lo mismo igual Meloetta


End file.
